LOVE
by pingki954
Summary: Kau bisa datang dan pergi begitu saja dalam hidupku. memberiku cinta dan luka sekaligus. sampai aku ingin menghajar mu, mencium mu dan membuatmu tak berdaya dibawah tubuhku. NARUSASU.
1. Chapter 1

_Kau tahu rasanya terluka?_

_Membenci?_

_Lalu rindu._

_Apa rasanya seperti ingin melukai?_

_Membunuh?_

_Atau ingin memeluk._

_Semuanya tidak bisa kau jabar kan saat menyukai dan dilukai_.

**LOVE**

**PAIRING : NARUSASU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Enjoy, RnR yah ^^~

Harum musim semi terbawa angin, pelan masuk lewat jendela, tercium dengan nyaman saat melewati hidung seorang pria, yang sedari tadi sibuk menggores tinta pada sebuah kertas, rambut pirang jabriknya sesekali bergoyang mengikuti irama angin yang berhembus tenang lewat sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Ia tersenyum puas saat pekerjaan terselesaikan, sekilas ia melirik jam tangan, waktu istirahat begitu pikirnya. Pena kesayangan yang sedari tadi dipegang, ia lihat sebentar hadiah kecil dari Ayah sebelum beliau mangkat.

Ia kemudian membuka laci kerja, bermaksud menyimpan pena tapi, tatapannya berubah sendu ketika matanya melihat sebuah bingkai dalam laci tersebut, foto yang menampilkan dirinya yang memakai seragam merangkul seorang pria dengan wajah ceria, berbeda terbalik dengan pria dalam pelukannya berwajah datar dan sombong.

Ia terkekeh mengingat momen-momen mareka ketika remaja.

Pelan, ia elus foto tersebut kemudian menciumnya membabi buta dengan kerinduan yang sangat, sehingga air liur menetes sedikit di bingkai foto tersebut.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatannya, ia kembali terkekeh melihat hasil perbuatannya di foto itu. Sebegitu rindu kah ia pada pria itu? Foto tersebut kemudian dimasukkan kembali ke dalam laci dan ditutup.

"Masuk!" perintahnya pada seseorang yang menganggu kegiatanya, tak lama berselang seorang wanita dengan pakaian kerja ketat dan rok yang super pendek berjalan lambat kearahnya.

Cara ia jalan memang disengaja untuk mengoda pria yang statusnya pemimpin di Perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, sengaja agar pemimpinya bisa memandang lama-lama pada betisnya yang indah.

"Uzumaki-san?" ia memposisikan dirinya duduk diatas paha si pria dan sedikit menyenggol dari 'pribadi' pria tersebut.

Pria yang dipangil dengan Uzumaki tanpa malu-malu memasukkan tangannya yang besar kedalam rok si wanita mengelus paha dalam wanita tersebut, sesekali mengoda daerah pinggir celana dalamnya, menyebabkan wanita itu mendesah.

"Eum, Uzumaki-san…ah… jadi mengajak ku makan siang bersama?" suaranya mengoda Pria itu untuk terus menjamah tubuh seksinya.

Wanita itu tidak dapat menahan desahan, ketika lehernya digigit dan dihisap kuat oleh bibir Atasannya.

Kekehan si pria membuat siwanita memalingkan mukanya. Atasan itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya menampilkan susunan gigi yang indah, membuat ia terpesona.

Atasannya memang pria yang aduhai.

"Kau mengotori celanaku." Wanita itu cepat-cepat berdiri ia panik saat melihat bekasnya dicelana tersebut.

"Maafkan saya Uzumaki-sama." Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam. Ia malu keenakan dengan cara seperti itu, ia mengambil tisu basah yang ada di meja kerja pria itu dan terburu-buru membersihkanya. Mulutnya tidak berhenti minta maaf.

Pria tersebut berdiri lalu masuk ke kamar kecil yang ada di ruangan kerjanya, meninggalkan perempuan itu yang memerah karena malu dan kesal, ia takut pria itu tidak tertarik lagi padanya.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemimping diperusahaan Namikaze Corp, pada usianya yang muda ia sudah mampu membawa Perusahaannya ketaraf Internasional, sejak ia kecil ia memang sudah menjadi keluarga terkaya no. 3 dijepang.

Namun karena bakat atau apa, pria itu mampu melampaui 2 Perusahaan saingannya dan menduduki peringkat no.1.

Namun kekayaan tidak merubah sifatnya, ia tetap tergila-gila pada yang namanya wanita, ia adalah Cassanova, suka membawa wanita keranjangnya dan mencampak mareka ketika ia bosan. Sifatnya yang ceria tidak membuat wanita-wanita takut untuk mendekatinya.

Mungkin karena sifatnya itu banyak wanita yang ingin menaklukkannya.

Padahal ia sudah bertunagan dengan wanita pemilik butik ternama pilihan ibunya, wanita yang anggun, namun tidak mampu merubah sifat brengseknya.

…

"Sasuke! Kenapa menolak sih?" Pria yang memiliki tato segitiga dipipinya terus mengekori Pria disampingnya. Pria itu memiliki wajah sempurna dengan garis rahang yang begitu menawan, sorot matanya tajam memandang Pria yang terus berisik didekatnya.

"Hn" sasuke tidak komentar banyak, tidak akan mempengaruh pada pria disebelahnya.

"Apanya yang 'hn.' Sakura adalah gadis yang paling caktik di Devisi kita, apanya yang kurang sih? Kenapa menolak tawarannya?" Kiba nama pria terus saja mengoceh, ia heran wanita semenarik Sakura tidak mempan pada pria ini.

"Berisik"

"Ah, kalau aku jadi kau, sudah lama ku pacari." Ia bergumam lirih, menyesalkan wajahnya yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang pergi dengannya." Kiba tersenyum memandang teman kerjanya tersebut, kalau bisa, bolehkah ia mengantikan wajahnya dengan pria ini?

"Sasuke ke kantin kelas 1,bagaimana?" Sasuke memandan heran temannya, tidak biasa bagi mareka untuk makan ditempat mewah itu, memang di kantornya lebih tepat Namikaze corp. Namanya, memiliki 2 Kantin sekaligus, Kantin kedua adalah untuk pegawal-pegawai rendah sepertih Kiba dan Sasuke serta OB-OB yang ada disana.

Sedangkan untuk kelas satu diisi oleh oleh orang-orang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi. Entah apa maksudnya dibangun kantin yang memisahkan mereka. Kadang mereka tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Atasannya tersebut.

"Tenang, aku yang taktir." Sasuke semakin curiga, temannya satu ini pasti melakukan sesuatu hal bila ada maunya.

Kiba tertawa hambar saat melihat sorot tajam mata Sasuke, dan ia kibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, ayo." Tanpa terima protes Sasuke, Kiba langsung menarik tangan pemuda ini.

Memang sudah diperkirakan Sasuke, temannya ini pasti melakukan suatu hal kalau kata gratis muncul dihadapannya.

Ya, gratis. Yang berhubungan dengan dirinya, ajakan kencan Sakura diterima oleh perantara dirinya tanpa persetujuan Sasuke, ia merasa tidak enak pada perempuan yang sedari tadi tersenyum manis padanya.

Dasar Kiba sialan! kalau mau makan enak, jangan suka manfaatkan dirinya.

Kiba hanya cengengesan melihat tatapan membunuh Sasuke yang diarahkan padanya.

"Arigato sasuke-kun" perempuan ini pipinya memerah, Sasuke tidak merespon banyak, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka situasi ini, padahal ia sudah beberapa kali menolak Sakura. Tapi pemimpin Devisinya ini cukup keras kepala.

Ia memang tidak terlalu suka bermain dengan perasaan, ia sudah banyak tersakiti dengan namanya perasaan dan cinta, mungkin ia juga pernah menyakiti orang lain, jadi ia sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari hal-hal tersebut.

"Lihat" kiba berbisik, telunjuknya mengarah pada deretan kursi didekat jendela, tempat yang nyaman buat makan siang, itu tempat khusus Atasan mereka. Sasuke memperhatikan Pemimpin Perusahaannya bersama seorang wanita.

"Itu pacar Boss yang keberapa ya? Katanya wanita itu adalah model yag lagi naik daun, lho." kiba terus berbisik, ia memandang iri pada Atasan mereka yang sedang mengoda, atau entah apapun yang dilakukannya. Sehingga membuat wanita yang disebelahnya memerah.

"Bukan urusanmu Kiba, makan saja." Sakura memandang kearah Kiba lalu melakukan kode 'jangan campuri urusan orang lain' yang dibalas cengiran oleh Kiba.

Namun pandangan Sasuke tidak berpindah ia masih setia mengamati gerak-gerik dua orang yang dibicarakan oleh Kiba, matanya tidak memandang si wanita seksi melainkan Atasan mareka yang jadi pusat perhatiannya.

Ya, Naruto. Pria brengsek yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya.

Ia menyeringai ketika tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan disana, ia dengan jelas melihat tangan Naruto berada didalam rok pendek si wanita yang katanya model, pantas saja muka si wanita itu memerah sejak dari tadi, mungkin ia menahan desahannya sendiri.

Lalu ia tersenyum sinis menyadari kalau pria itu tidak pernah berubah. Dasar bajingan mesum sialan!

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Sasuke berdiri, Sakura menganguk, Sasuke bernafas lega, sebenarnya ia kurang nyaman berada didekat perempuan ini.

Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari tempat tersebut sekilas ia melirik Naruto. Sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan laki-laki itu.

…

Naruto masih asyik dengan kegiatan yang menyenangkan, sebentar-sebentar terdengar kekehannya.

Tidak terlalu keras hanya mampu didengar oleh wanita yang duduk disampingnya, yang sibuk menahan sesuatu di perut dan mulutnya, pria ini berhasil membuat kacau dirinya.

AHH

Desahan akhirnya tak bisa ia bendung kala ia pada batasnya, membuat Naruto tertawa keras, desahan wanita itu menyita perhatian tamu di kantin tersebut, membuat ia malu dan menutup mulutnya.

Namun ia lebih malu lagi saat Naruto memperlihatkan tangannya yang basah, dan dengan seksi ia menjilat tangannya sendiri.

"Uzumaki-San, Nyonya Tsunade ingin bertemu dengan anda." Sai sekretaris pribadinya, membungkuk pada Atasannya, Naruto segera berdiri menjabat tangan orang yang sangat penting ini.

Tsunade jelas tidak menyukai pria ini, walaupun ia tidak melihat kekurang ajarnya namun bisa ia lihat sesuatu ditangan Pemimpin Perusahaan itu, yang jelas itu bukan air.

Pandangannya beralih pada perempuan yan ada dihadapannya, ia tahu perempuan ini seorang model yang banyak menyita perhatian publik, namun sekarang ia disini kelihatan tidak berdaya bersama pria yang terkenal brengsek. Keh, jalang.

Tsunade akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Naruto yang disambut senyum ramahnya, sedikitnya membuat perempuan dengan usia kepalang ini merona, namun ia harus lebih berhati-hati pada pemilik Namikaze corp, ia sudah terkenal dengan sifat petualangannya, pria ini tidak pernah mengenal umur untuk menbawa wanita keranjangnya.

Sekilas Naruto melihat walaupun ia tidak terlalu yakin, tapi mata hitam sewarna malam jelas melihat kearahnya, walaupun setelah itu dengan cepat menghilang.

"Tunggu sebentar." Naruto segera berlari cepat, keluar dari kantin tersebut.

"Uzumaki-sama!" panggilan Sai tidak digubris olehnya, Tsunade jelas terlihat kesal.

"Maafkan Atasan kami Tsunade-sama. Saya akan melihatnya." Sai membungkuk pada wanita itu, Sai mengumpat dalam hati, apa yang terjadi pada Atasannya itu?

Padahal Atasannya tahu kalau hari ini ada pertemuan dengan Senju Tsunade untuk membicarakan perkembangan kelanjutan hubungan kedua Perusahaan mareka, namun dengan seenaknya Pemimpinnya itu membawa perempuan murahan.

Sekarang. Ia malah membuat Nyonya itu marah dengan meninggalkannya begitu saja, Sai bergesas mencari Atasanya tersebut yang sudah tidak waras.

Naruto terus mencari dan memanggil orang yang tadi dilihatnya, ia nyakin pria yag tadi dilihatnya orang yang sudah ia kenal begitu lama.

Rambut dengan style itu tak pernah dimiliki oleh orang lain, kecuali pria itu.

"Sasuke! Dimana kau." Naruto mencari bagai orang gila, ia bahkan sampai keluar dari gedung Perusahaan Namikaze, mungkin ia akan bertindak lebih jauh lagi, kalau Sai tidak datang dan menahannya.

"Sai, aku melihatnya. Sasuke. Ia ada disini." Sai memandang Naruto heran.

"Tapi Nyonya Stunade lebih penting sekarang." Naruto tidak peduli namun lagi-lagi Sai menahannya.

"Aku harus pergi."

Sai tidak tahu siapa itu Sasuke, tapi ia belum pernah lihat wajah Atasannya kacau begini. Ada kecemasan disana, ketakutan, gembira dan terluka dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghancurkan perusahaan itu hanya karena emosi sesaat Atasannya.

…

Sasuke bukannya tidak tahu kalau Naruto mengejar dirinya, saat pria itu berlari kearahnya ia dengan cepat bersembunyi, namun ia juga merasa sedih melihat wajah cemas Pria itu.

"Hey Sasuke, sialan kau!" Kiba memandang tajam kearah Sasuke yang berdiri disebuah jedela yang cukup besar untuk melihat pemandangan diluar, ada obyek yang sangat menarik sedari tadi dilihatnya. Namun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun hanya datar sepertih biasa.

"Kenapa? Meninggalkan aku dan Sakura disana."

"Hn" perempatan muncul di dahi Kiba, percuma aja diajak ngomong orang ini. Sebenarnya ia cukup kesal dengan Sasuke yang seenaknya meninggalkan ia dan wanita penggila pria ini.

Walaupun salahnya sih memanfaatka pria ini, ia bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun ketika wanita itu berubah murung.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Kiba ikut melihat obyek yang dilihat temannya. Oh Boss pikirnya.

"Kau tahu? Atasan kita hampir menghancurkan perusahaan ini, lho." Kiba terkekeh sekilas ia teringat kejadian di kantin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yag dikejar Atasan kita. Tapi ia begitu berani mengacuhkan Nyonya yang katanya punya akses dengan Perusahaan-Perusahaan asing." Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak merespon, membuat Kiba tambah kesal.

Kiba akhinya memilih pergi sebelum ia dengan terpaksa harus mencakar wajah pria ini yang kelewat datar, dan mungkin ia akan mati sebelum idenya terlaksana.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan Naruto, yang sedang kalap mencari sesuatu yang ia nyakin adalah dirinya.

Apakah ia begitu penting bagi pria itu? Atau… ia masih sama memperlakukannya seperti dahulu.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa tetesan bening mengalir dari matanya. Membasahi wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

…

Entah kenapa Naruto bisa terdampar disini, ia juga tidak mengerti.

Sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak mengunjungi tempat ini, setelah lulus dari SMA ia melanjutkan kuliahnya diluar Negeri melupakan mimpi masa muda yang begitu bergelora.

Disalah satu gedung yang berhimpit dengan gedung lainnya. Basement itu berada ditengah-tengah, kemudian ia tersenyum miris tempat ini betul-betul untuk rakyat jelata.

"Naruto, ya?" Seorang pria dengan rambut berkucir mengaruk-mengaruk pipinya dengan malas, tapi bibirnya memberikan senyuman.

Naruto menghelas napas.

"Masih tinggal di Basement jorok ini? Shikamaru." Pria itu tertawa.

"Itu karena kami Rocker." Naruto nyengir, pria ini masih sama seperti dahulu, saat mareka masih remaja.

"Uh, kenapa dari dulu para Rocker tidak bisa lepas dari Basement ya?!" lagi-lagi pria ini tertawa.

"Karena kemiskinan yang melekat pada mareka sebagai kelompok minoritas." Ia memincingkan matanya pada pria yang bernama Shikamaru, perkataan itu rasanya ditunjukkan untuknya, ia seperti dituduh menelantarkan orang-orang ini.

Shikamaru mendekat dan menepuk bahunya. "Ayo kedalam."

"Gaara, lihat siapa yang datang!" Shikamaru membuka pintu tersebut dan disambut oleh 2 orang yang didalam sana, seseorang disana sudah dikenal oleh Naruto lama, ia adalah Gaara, teman lamanya pemain Baas andalan mareka.

Dulu sewaktu SMA ia memiliki sebuah Grup musik, ia sebagai Drummer, Shikamaru pemain gitar dan… Sasuke vocalist.

"Hn." Masih tetap sama, minim ekspresi seperti biasa, mengingatkan pada seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Hallo? Senior Naruto…dulu kamu Drummer kan? Wah, senang bertemu. Aku Konohamaru." Seseorang disebelah Gaara menjabat tangan Naruto, kesan pertama anak itu sangat ramah.

"Ia Drummer baru kami. Dulu ia sering ke pertunjukan kita. nggak ingat ya?" Naruto balas tersenyum ramah ke arah Konohamaru.

'Ya, senang bertemu." Naruto lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Gaara yang kelihatan sibuk memakan ramennya.

Ia tersenyum lebar dengan makanan yang mareka makan, Gudang Basement dan mie instan setiap hari, mengingat ia pada masa-masa mareka melakukan pertunjukan kesana-kemari, disini banyak kenangan, serta mimpi-mimpinya yang tidak pernah terwujud.

"Ah, nyamannya." Ia langsung merebut sumpit yang ada ditangan Gaara yang tak merespon sama sekali, dan melahap ramen yang disana tanpa peduli siapa pemiliknya.

Mengundang kekehan ringan dari Shikamaru dan wajah datar Gaara, Konohamaru sedikit syok.

"Dia meman seperti itu." Shikamaru masih terkekeh Konohamaru mengangguk maklum, biarpun ia tidak terlalu banyak tahu tentang orang ini. Namun Naruto adalah Senior yang dikaguminya, ya sedikitnya ia tahu prilaku orang ini.

"Serasa kembali ke rumah." Selesai makan ia langsung merebahkan diri kelantai Basement, matanya memandang langit-langit dan diding basement, foto mareka terpampang disana.

Foto mareka berempat. Masih segar diingatannya pria yang ada disamping Shikamaru, pria tampan berwajah cantik memandang datar kearah kamera, dan dirinya yang merangkul Gaara tapi matanya tidak lepas dari pria bekulit putih itu.

"Sasuke." Desisnya. Membuat Gaara menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Naruto terkejut, ia segera bangun dan mencengkeram bahu Gaara.

"Dia kesini?" perasaannya membuncah, tiba-tiba ia menjadi sangat rindu pada pria itu. Gaara mengangguk.

"Sebulan yang lalu."

"Ia kesini, tapi tidak mau bertemu denganku." Mukanya berubah sendu, Naruto tidak tahu apakah Sasuke masih membencinya? Tidak adakah, sedikit ruang rindu pada pria itu? Seperti ia yang merindukannya.

"Mungkin ia hanya menghindari mu," Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto. "Kau tau kan? Ia merasa bersalah padamu juga."

Naruto masih memperhatikan pria didalam foto itu, merasa bersalah? Mungkin sebenarnya ialah yang bersalah, ia tidak pernah mau tahu permasalahan pria itu, selalu menutup mata padanya. Berpikir kalau Sasuke selalu ada untuknya, tapi ia tidak pernah ada ketika Sasuke membutuhkannya.

Sekelabat masa lalu langsung menerpa ia, memukul ingatan tentang dirinya.

**FLASHBACK**

Suara kegaduhan serta suara-suara barang terjatuh membuat suasana Basemen itu kian gaduh, dan pekikan wanita serta jeritan mareka menginterupsi pada kejadian perkelahian yang terjadi dalam Basemen tersebut.

"Hentikan Naruto!" Gaara berusaha melerai dua pria yang saling tonjok. ia sudah jengah pada emosi dua pria itu.

"Jadi ini maksudmu sebenarnya, Hah, Sasuke?" Naruto menenangkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menerjang pria yang hampir sekarat dipojok diding, ia memukulnya kuat sekali sehingga Sasuke tidak dapat berdiri.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Ya, kau sama sekali tidak berarti." Kemarahannya meledak, ia segera menerjang Sasuke kembali dan memukul wajahnya membabi buta, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam ia menendang perut Naruto membuat Naruto tersungkur.

Jeritan gadis-gadis itu tidak membuat Naruto menghentikan kemarahannya, ia bangkit bersiap menerjang Sasuke kembali namun ditahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto." Ia terengah-engan marah pada pria itu, lalu sakit saat Sasuke mengeluarkan darah disudut bibirnya.

"Karena aku kaya? Jadi kau memanfaatkan aku!" Sasuke kembali terkekeh. Ia menyapu darah di bibirnya.

"Ada hal lain, yang bisa dilihat dari dirimu?" Wajah Naruto mengeras, sasuke berhasil menghancurkan hatinya, padahal ia begitu mencintai pria ini. namun ia bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak berarti baginya.

"Sasuke!" Gaara mencekeram bahu Sasuke, ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki ini.

Naruto melihat Sasuke sekilas, Naruto tahu kalau ia lebih lama disini, ia akan membuat pria itu masuk kubur. Ia menendang botol kaleng cukup keras melampiaskan kekesalan dihati, setelah itu ia pergi, tidak pernah kembali.

**FLASHBACK END**.

…

Naruto menghela napas panjang, mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka kembali.

"Semestinya ia bilang kalau Kakaknya sakit, tidak perlu mencuri" setetes air mata hampir keluar dari pelupuk matanya, namun segera ia palingkan wajahnya tidak ingin Shikamaru dan Gaara melihat kerapuhannya.

"Kau tahu sifat Sasuke, Naruto." Shikamaru pun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya, kedatangan Naruto sedikitnya mengingatkan pada memori tentang mereka berempat.

Gaara berdiri, ia tidak mau berlarut pada pada masa lalu.

"Konohamaru, ayo cuci piring ini." Naruto memandangi kepergian Gaara dalam diam.

Gaara, Shikamaru sudah banyak berubah mareka tidak terikat pada masa lalu, tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak pernah beranjak. Ia selalu merasa bersalah pada Sasuke.

Terakhir kali ia tahu Gaara dan Shikamaru sudah menikah,Gaara menikahi Matsuri gadis yang dulu selalu mengejarnya, entah bagaimana ia bisa terjebak dengan perempuan itu. Naruto tidak mau memikirkannya,

Sedangkan Shikamaru menikahi kakak perempuan Gaara, Temari adalah cinta pertama Shikamaru. mungkin mareka sudah punya anak. Naruto tidak pernah bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Senior Gaara?" konohamaru yang masih asyik mencuci piring tidak kuasa menahan rasa penasarannya, pada pembicaraan para Seniornya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang para Senior bicarakan. Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Senior Naruto dan Senior Sasuke dimasa lalu?"

"Hn." Tidak ada jawaban. Konohamaru gigit kuku, ia belum terbiasa dengan Seniornya yang satu ini.

"Dulu aku sangat mengagumi Senior Naruto, sekarang pun kekaguman ku belum berkurang." Wajah Konohamaru bersinar, ia memang sangat mengagumi Naruto sejak ia SMP, Naruto Drummer yang hebat begitu pikirnya.

"Katanya idolamu Pamela Anderson, kan?" Konohamaru mengibaskan tangannya, tentu saja itu lain, Seniornya satu ini aneh, masa menyamain Senior Naruto sama sidada besar sih. Ya, jelas beda.

"Naruto itu Gay, lho." Konohamaru membeku.

…TBC…

Boleh minta kritik dan sarannya Minna.

Soalnya aku masih kurang ngerti dengan penulisan baik dan benar. Mohon bantuannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE**

**PAIRING : NARUSASU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Terimakasih untuk 7 riview pertama saya. Karena anda saya semangat meneruskan cerita ini.

Silahkan dibaca.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Sejak ia tahu Sasuke ada di Kota yang sama dengannya, Naruto tidak pernah melewatkan untuk mencari dirinya, segala tempat yang ia tahu keberadaan Sasuke ia kunjungi.

Namun semua tempat itu nihil, ia bahkan tidak bertemu satu pun jejak Sasuke.

Ia masih ingat pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru. Biarpun Shikamaru tidak menyalahkannya, tapi ia terus merasa bersalah.

Bersalah karena telah membuang mimpi mereka, bersalah karena tidak pernah tahu penderitaan yang dialami Sasuke.

Tapi, dibandingkan rasa bersalah. Rindu yang lebih menominasi hatinya.

Sebegitu rindunya sampai ia ingin menyiksanya, mengigit nya, menciumnya dan membuatnya berteriak dibawah tubuhnya, sampai ia tak berdaya.

Naruto terkekeh, fantasinya terlalu liar.

"Uzumaki-sama, anda akan pergi lagi?" Sai menahan Naruto, saat ia melihat Atasannya itu hendak pergi.

"Ya,tolong kau urus semua. Sai." Naruto menepuk bahu sekretarisnya tersebut, kemudian berlalu.

Sai menghela napas, Atasannya pasti tidak kembali ke kantor. Menambah banyak pekerjaan untuknya. Entah siapa yang Pimpinannya cari. Apakah sebegitu penting sampai ia mengabaikan tugasnya.

Sai tersenyum siapapun yang dicari Atasannya pastilah orang yang sangat hebat, sampai membuat pemilik Namikaze itu seperti orang gila.

…

"Hah, lagi-lagi Boss kita pergi." Kiba memandang Naruto yang menaiki mobil pribadinya, ia dan Sasuke di lantai bawah mencopy beberapa kertas penting. bukannya Kiba suka ikut campur urusan Bossnya tersebut, tapi ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang dicari Atasannya.

"Apa ya? Sasuke. Yang kira-kira dicarinya?" Sasuke tidak menjawab matanya tidak terlepas pada Naruto yang sekarang melajukan mobilnya.

"Hey." Kiba menyenggol bahu Sasuke. Ia menunjuk Sakura yang mendekat dengan kepalanya, Kiba mengedipkan mata kearah Sasuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa nanti malam kau ada a…"

"Maaf, aku ada janji." Sasuke dengan cepat menyela perempuan ini, kemudian bergegas meninggalkannya. Sakura menggenggam erat kemeja kerja. Pria ini tidak pernah bersikap ramah padanya.

Kiba mengigit kuku melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Sasuke. Kau?" Kiba geram, apa semua pria keren begini kelakuannya?

"Tidak semua Kiba sayang." Seorang pria dengan rambut yang dicat berwarna putih merangkul bahu Kiba. Ia bergidik ngeri, apa pria ini bisa membaca pikirannya, ya?

"Buktinya aku tidak." Kiba hampir muntah mendengar orang ini, Suigetsu satu divisi dengannya, orang yang selalu sok keren.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kencan dengan ku saja?" Kiba langsung mendorong Suigetsu.

"Jangan kau kontaminasi otaknya Suigetsu. Ia normal tidak seperti kau." Suigetsu terkekeh.

"Siapa tahu kan?" ia mencolek pipi Sasuke yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam olehnya.

Suigetsu cengengesan Sasuke memang teman yang sulit didekati.

…

"Kupikir anda tidak kembali." Sai segera menyiapan dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus ditandatangani oleh Atasannya.

"Apa kau tahu caranya merayu orang yang ngambek selama 7 tahun?"

"Apa yang anda bicarakan, Uzumaki-sama?" Naruto terkekeh.

"Kau terlalu formal. Sai."

"Saya memang seperti itu, Uzumaki-san."

"Tuan? Apa malam ini anda tidak pulang?" Naruto menggeleng, ia masih ingin mencari Sasuke di berbagai tempat.

"Bukankah ada janji dengan Shion?" Ah, hampir saja ia lupa dengan tunangannya itu.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya.

"Mungkin akan ku batalkan." Wajah Sai mengeras, tangannya ia kepal kuat-kuat.

"Uzumaki-san. Bukankah anda sering mengingkari janji? Anda tidak berhak menyakitinya seperti itu."

Belum pernah ia semarah ini pada Atasanya, ia mencintai Shion melebihi jiwanya. Shion tunangan Naruto adalah teman sejak kecil sekaligus wanita yang dicintainya.

Tapi Shion lebih tertarik pada Naruto. Walaupun Shion tahu kalau Naruto tidak pernah serius dengan wanita. Tapi ia bersikeras ingin menaklukkan pria berengsek ini.

"Aku sudah rela dia memilih mu. Jadi, jangan sakiti dia." Naruto dengan sigap mengambil dukumen itu dan menduduki kursinya.

"Jangan relakan dia untukku, mestinya kau jangan menyerah." Sai memukul meja di depannya, kadang Pimpinannya selalu membuat emosi.

"Shion juga tidak pernah menyerah padamu. Beri dia kesempatan." Naruto melihat Sai sedikit kesal kemudian ia tertawa keras.

"Kalau aku tidak mau. Kau mau apa?" Sai semakin marah. Kalau bukan karena ia menghormati Atasannya, mungkin ia akan memukul Atasanya tersebut.

"Perasaan tidak dapat dipaksakan." Sai cukup tahu hal itu, ia mungkin akan marah kalau Shion disakiti oleh pria ini, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa Naruto untuk menyukai Shion, kadang ia merasa kalau mereka bertiga berada dalam lingkaran setan.

Ia menyukai Shion tapi Shion menyukai Naruto, sedangkan Naruto entah siapa yang disukainya? Terlalu banyak wanita dalam hidupnya.

"Jadi aku memberi mu kesempatan. Jangan sia-siakan." Ia menepuk bahu Sai dan tersenyum lebar. Sai menghela napas.

.

_Kau tidak pulang? _

Sms dari Kiba tidak ia balas, ia termenung disini dan tidak berapa jauh darinya Atasannya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, mereka berdiri disebuah jembatan dan berseberangan.

Sebenarnya ia mengikuti Naruto sejak ia keluar dari Kantor. Pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto yang hanya memandangi kosong kebawah jembatan memandangi air yang tenang dalam gelap malam.

Sasuke sedikit mengigil, udara malam sungguh sangat tidak mendukung, ia merapat kembali jaketnya, matanya tidak berpaling pada laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

Ia menyeringai, tubuh pria itu sedikit berubah, bertambah tinggi juga semakin gagah, ia lebih menawan sekarang. Dari dulu ia memang pria yang menawan.

Naruto adalah teman sekelasnya waktu SMA, pria yang banyak digilai wanita, bukan hanya karena tampang saja tapi ukuran dompetnya juga bisa membuat wanita-wanita keluar biji matanya.

Mereka sama-sama pria populer di sekolah, Sasuke bahkan yakin fansnya lebih banyak ketimbang pria itu, namun ada bedanya, Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli pada perempuan yang mengejarnya, ia tidak mau direpotkan oleh mereka.

Lain dengan Naruto yang selalu merespon gadis-gadis itu, pria itu bahkan tidak punya standar dalam memilih wanita. Asal punya lubang pasti akan kencani olehnya.

Mungkin karena itu, ia tidak pernah tidur sendirian.

"TEME SIALAN! AKU TAHU KAMU SUKA MENGABAIKAN TAPI 7 TAHUN BARU KETEMU. SAMA MUSUH PUN SENANG KALAU KETEMU 7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN!" Sasuke tersenyum sedikit. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin merangkul pria itu, ingin mencium nya.

Naruto menghembus kan napasnya dalam-dalam ia berharap seseorang yang membuatnya galau bisa mendengar teriakannya, walaupun ia tidak yakin, kemudian ia terkekeh pada orang-orang yang memandang heran padanya.

Naruto merapatkan jasnya ia bersiap akan pergi, kalau lama-lama disini ia takut malah dianggap orang gila, tapi ada yang menarik perhatiannya di seberang.

Sasuke terkejut ia belum siap untuk bertemu Naruto sekarang, entah kenapa detak jantungnya menggila ketika Naruto mendekat padanya.

DEG, DEG.

Sasuke kelabakan, apa yang harus ia katakan pada pria itu, tapi ia juga sangat merindukannya. Sasuke kembali mengeratkan jaketnya, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Hai manis, kenapa malam-malam ini sendirian? Mau aku temani?" dasar bajingan! ia pikir Naruto mengenali dirinya, tahunya malah mengoda gadis yang ada disampingnya.

Gadis itu juga sama brengseknya, malam begini dingin tapi memakai baju yang terbuka seperti itu, pria bejat seperti Naruto pasti akan tertarik. Sasuke mendengus disudut hati terdalamnya ia ingin menghajar perempuan itu.

…

"Uzumaki-san. Anda betul-betul membatalkan pertemuan ini?" Naruto memandang sekilas pada Sai, wajahnya sedikit gusar, bukan apa-apa emosinya sedang berubah-rubah sekarang. Ia tidak ingin melampiaskan kekesalan pada sekretarisnya.

Sudah 3 minggu lebih ia mencari keberadaan Sasuke, tapi seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami, Sasuke sulit sekali ditemukan.

"Anda tidak boleh menganggap remeh para pemegang saham. Uzumaki-san."

"Kau urus semuanya. Aku harus pergi." Sai menahan Naruto, bukannya ia ingin ikut campur urusan Pimpinannya, namun ia hanya tidak ingin Bossnya ini menghancurkan apa yang sudah ia usaha selama bertahun-tahun.

Ia sudah bersama Naruto sejak pertama kali mengantikan Ayahnya yang baru tutup usia. Perusahaan itu kacau karena perebutan kepemimpinan. Usia Naruto waktu itu baru 20 tahun tapi ia mampu mengendalikan kekacauan tersebut.

"Minggir!" Naruto mendorong kasar tubuh Sai.

"Kalau kau mencari seseorang, bukankah lebih baik beritahu aku, kau tidak perlu mengabaikan tugas mu!"

BLAM

Sai menghela napas kesal. Dibalik sifatnya yang ramah Naruto menakutkan ketika ia marah, dan ia bisa sangat keras kepala ketika menginginkan sesuatu.

"Lagi-lagi." Kiba memandang Bossnya yang melintasi ruangan mereka.

"Jangan suka ikut campur. Nanti kau dipecat tahu." Sugetsu mencolek dagunya. Kiba agak ngeri kadang-kadang pada pria ini.

"Aku bukannya ikut campur, tapi kalau Boss kita seperti itu aku yakin tidak sampai setahun perusahaan ini bakal bangkrut." Kiba sih tidak peduli mau bangkrut apa tidak Perusahaan ini. Tapi kalau ia kehilangan pekerjaan karena perusahaan ini tutup bagaimana ia akan hidup kedepannya.

Sasuke memandang sendu pada Naruto, ia tahu Naruto mencarinya ia merasa bersalah pada pria itu. Kemudian ia beranjak.

"Sasu kau mau kemana?"

"Waktu istirahat." Kiba mengerutu, temannya satu ini selalu irit kata-kata, lebih baik bicaralah sedikit lebih banyak.

"Pacar mu meninggalkan mu lagi, kiba?" Sugetsu mengedipkan mata kearah Kiba, sebuah buku langsung melayang kearahnya.

"Brengsek."

Sasuke tidak tahu kemana Naruto pergi. Ia kehilangan jejak tapi entah kenapa kakinya malah melangkah ketempat ini. Sebuah Toko yang menjual alat-alat musik.

Ia dan Naruto sering kesini.

Ia menyeringai memang terkadang ia sering memanfaatkan Naruto untuk melengkapi alat musik yang mereka butuhkan saat pertunjukan.

Sasuke berdiri didepan sebuah jendela yang besar. Pandangannya lurus kedepan memandangi sebuah kolam yang ada didepan Toko, pemandangan yang indah.

Dulu ia suka berdiri disini dan Naruto dibelakang. Memeluk dirinya.

Ia pejamkan matanya, memori yang dahulu, menghampirinya seperti air yang mengalir.

…

Naruto tahu berapa kali pun ia kesini, Sasuke tetap tidak ada, Sasuke tidak pernah ada.

Tadinya ia hanya berniat membeli sesuatu, tapi entah kenapa ia malah masuk ke toko yang sering ia dan Sasuke sering kunjungi. Berharap kalau pria yang dicarinya tersesat disini.

Naruto hampir melangkah keluar lagi kalau saja matanya tidak melihat seorang pria didekat jendela.

Pria itu begitu sempurna, kadang angin membelai rambut hitam indahnya.

Seandainya ini mimpi, Naruto tidak ingin terbangun.

Pelan ia melangkah kesana, mungkin saja ini mimpi tapi ia tidak peduli pria itu nyata atau tidak. Naruto hanya ingin memeluknya, melampiaskan rasa rindu yang sekian lama menyiksanya.

"Sasuke" desisnya, pria yang dipanggil membalikkan badan. Menyeringai kearahnya, benar, ini mimpi yang seperti kenyataan.

Wangi tubuhnya, menusuk hidung Naruto. Pria ini begitu nyata dalam pelukannya.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukan, perasaannya membuncah, jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Benarkah ia nyata atau pria ini hanya ilusi semata.

Ia melepaskan dekapannya, Sasuke tidak juga menghilang. Apa ia benar nyata? Haruskah ia memastikannya?

Pelan namun pasti Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke, bibir itu lembut seperti biasa. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakannya.

Ia dorong tubuh Sasuke sampai menghimpit jendela kaca dan tubuhnya. Kemudian kembali mencium bibir Sasuke.

Ia jilat permukaannya lalu menyapu belahan bibirnya secara sensual, Sasuke membalas dengan melumat bibir Naruto. Benar, Pria ini benar-benar nyata.

Dalam kurungan tubuhnya ia bentangkan kedua tangan Sasuke, menautkan jari-jari mereka, lalu dengan kasar membalas ciuman panasnya.

Ia gigit bibir bawah Sasuke dengan tergesa, menciptakan darah dan desahan Sasuke. Lalu dengan sigap Naruto memasukkan lidah saat Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

Ciuman itu begitu dalam, panas dan memabukkan.

Sasuke selalu menyukai Naruto yang seperti ini. Ia tidak malu menunjukkan dirinya yang berbeda dengan orang lain. Walaupun ia tahu mereka sudah membuat orang-orang di Toko musik itu membeku melihat pemandangan yang tidak lazim yang mereka tunjukkan.

Ia mungkin akan membiarkan Naruto menciumnya lebih lama lagi. Ia juga merindukan sentuhan bibirnya. Tapi kalau sampai ditelanjangi disini ia juga tidak mau.

Ia mendorong Naruto dengan kuat, rangsangan yang dilakukan pria ini sungguh keterlaluan.

Bajunya sudah tersingkap sampai ke dada, menampilkan tubuh putih dan putingnya yang memerah. Ulah Naruto yang memilinnya secara kasar.

Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Ia segera memperbaiki bajunya sebelum membuat pelangan-pelangan disini kehabisan darah karena mimisan.

Ia segera menarik tangan Naruto secepatnya keluar dari toko itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang pingsan karena shock melihat ulah mereka.

"Sasuke." Naruto berhenti ketika mereka sudah keluar dari Toko tersebut, tangannya menangkup pipi Sasuke. Lalu menciumnya kembali.

Naruto masih terasa mimpi, 7 tahun lamanya ia tidak berjumpa dengan pria yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi buruk sekaligus mimpi indahnya.

Pria itu tidak berubah, masih dengan wajah yang tidak pernah tahu cara berekspresi. Hanya saja ia bertambah cantik dan tampan. Naruto begitu merindukannya.

Ketika Naruto ingin kembali ingin menciumnya.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto, ini dijalan umum.

"Dimana mobilmu?" Naruto tersenyum lebar, kemudian menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Sasuke sudah berada dihadapan dirinya jangan harap ia bisa lepas lagi.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai, Sasuke menyadari kalau mobil itu tidaklah kosong ada penghuni didalamnya, wanita dengan dandanan yang mencolok, sasuke kembali menyeringai. Brengsek.

Ia pikir Naruto serius mencarinya tidak tahu malah asyik dengan perempuan yang ada di mobilnya.

Naruto terkekeh sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh perempuan itu keluar.

Pakaian perempuan itu berantakan, Sasuke jelas tahu apa yang terjadi, perempuan itu gugup dibawah sorotan tajam mata Sasuke.

Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompet, ia memberi beberapa lembar uang pada gadis itu dan juga… kondom. Sasuke geram.

Baka hentai!

"kau pulang naik taksi saja. Ya?"

"Tapi?" Naruto mencium pipi gadis itu, membuatnya tersipu.

"lain kali. Ok." Naruto meremas gemas bokong si gadis. Membuat Sasuke ingin menendang pantat pria itu.

Ia segera menyeret Sasuke dan memasukkan ia kedalam mobilnya.

Sebelum Naruto pergi ia turunkan kaca mobil dan memberikan kedipan nakal kapada gadis itu, setelah itu mobil itu melaju kencan. Meninggalkan gadis manis itu.

Gadis itu masih bengong di samping jalan, tidak sedar kalau ia Nampak seperti pelacur yang ditinggalkan pelanggannya.

Ketika sedar ia cepat-cepat memperbaiki pakaiannya.

Ia memandang sekali lagi pada genggaman tangannya, lembaran uang dan kondom.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah, ia Nampak sekali seperti gadis jalanan. Sialan! Dasar pria brengsek.

.

Sasuke memandang inters pada pria yang sedari tadi mengemudi sambil bersiul gembira. Padahal ia sangat kesal.

"Ck, sialan! Kupikir kau serius mencariku, ternyata…" Naruto kembali terkekeh.

"Kau tau aku mencarimu?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, Naruto kembali tertawa. Pria disampingnya memang sulit ditebak.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Wanita itu hanya kutemukan dijalan."

BUUKH

"Hey kenapa memukul ku?" Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya matanya yang memandang tajam pada Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian membaringkan sedikit tubuhnya, ia pejamkan kedua matanya berusaha menenangkan pikiran.

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya saat menyadari ada tangan yang mengelus pahanya.

Ia menepis tangan itu.

"Mengemudi saja dengan baik." Ia mencoba untuk menutup mata lagi, tapi wajahnya memerah karena malu dan kesal.

"Yahk. Jangan pengan penis ku. Bangsat!" Naruto tertawa.

"Kau mau ke Hotel?" ck, Sasuke semakin bertambah kesal. Pria ini apa tidak punya pikiran lain, selain seks di otaknya.

"Aku lapar." Naruto tersenyum. Tapi kemudian ia segera membelokkan mobilnya.

Pandangan Sasuke datar saja padahal dalam hatinya mangkel. Sebuah restoran siap saji 'Ichiraku Ramen' berdiri dengan kokoh di depannya.

"Kalau ramen, tiap hari aku makan." Naruto kembali terkekeh, ia segera merangkul bahu Sasuke dan masuk kedalam, mereka duduk di sebuah kursi bersebelahan. Kemudian ia memesan mie

"Kau setiap hari kencan dengan wanita di restoran mewah, aku kau bawa kesini?" Naruto menepuk tangannya.

"kau sudah berubah ya? Baru kali ini ku dengar kalimat panjang mu." Sasuke mendengus.

Saat dua porsi ramen dihidangkan dihadapan mereka, dengan sigap Naruto mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan ramennya dengan cepat.

Sasuke melirik sebentar, tidak pernah berubah. Dasar pecinta ramen.

Naruto masih setia memandang pria disebelahnya ini, rasanya perhatian mengalihkan ramennya. Biasanya ia akan menghabiskan 3 atau 4 porsi ramen, tapi hari ini, ia hanya menghabiskan satu porsi dan ia merasa kenyang dengan hanya melihat pria ini.

Mulutnya masih belepotan kuah ramen, tapi ia dengan berani mengecup pipi putih Sasuke.

Pipinya masih betah mengecup pipi yang kenyal itu, wangi maskulin menusuk hidungnya gairah laki-laki Naruto melonjak. Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto dengan ujung matanya. Kesal.

PRAANG suara piring pecah, rupanya pemilik toko itu yang melakukannya, ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan kaku ke arah mereka. Naruto tahu orang-orang ini pasti merasa risih.

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tangannya sedikit nakal bergerilya di daerah pribadi Sasuke.

"Jauhan tangan mu dari ku. Brengsek!" Naruto terkekeh makin keras, sungguh ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengapa-ngapain tubuh itu.

BRUUK…PRAANG!

Naruto sadar kalau mereka lebih lama disini, ia mungkin akan semakin banyak merugikan Toko ini. Kalau hanya piring yang pecah ia sih biasa saja, tapi kalau membuat orang-orang disini otaknya rusak ia tidak mau tanggung jawab.

Tapi ia mungkin akan bertanggung jawab penuh pada tubuh telanjang Sasuke.

…

"Kau benar-benar mengajakku ke motel murahan ini?"

ck, Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Selalu berakhir seperti ini.

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi senyum mesum yang ia tampilkan sudah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke, sudah tiga kali ia ditarik-tarik seperti ini. Namun entah kenapa ia tidak merasa keberatan.

"Satu kamar." Naruto langsung memesan sebuah kamar pada resepsionis disana, senyumnya lebar, membuat para wanita penjaga losmen itu tersipu.

Penjaga itu memberi kunci pada pria menawan itu. Yang langsung sigap diterima Naruto.

Kemudian ia menyodorkan kartu _card _nya, membuat wanita itu bingun.

"Ini hanya Losmen sederhana. Tuan." Perempuan itu berkali mengerjapkan matanya, baru pertama kali melihat pelangan memakai baju bermerek, dan menyodorkan kartu _card_ pada mereka. Terlebih orang itu tampan dan berotot,. Benar-benar tipenya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tks." Matanya menatap Naruto bosan, kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya yang serba pas-pasan. Naruto segera merebut dompet ditangan Sasuke dan memberikan dompet beserta isinya kepada penjaga tersebut dan menyeret sasuke kembali.

Penjaga itu cengo.

"Yaa, mereka berdua sangat tampan, tapi kok maho, sih?" temannya yang ada di samping hanya menoleh dan tersenyum sinis.

"Padahal pria-pria keren sudah langka, kalaupun ada malah jadi maho. Bagaimana dong nasip kita perempuan!"

"Lesbi aja." Ia memandang kesal pada temannya yang berwajah datar. Dasar gila.

Sasuke memandang bosan pada Naruto yang menutup kamar. Ia duduk di sebuah ranjang yang kecil, matanya menilik dinding kamar itu yang sudah usang. Benar-benar Losmen murahan.

"Sialan! Hotel kan ada? Kenapa malah losmen murahan seperti ini." Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang.

Ketika tubuhnya mendarat keatas kasur yang keras ia mengumpat. Naruto tertawa. Membuat Sasuke ingin menghancurkan wajahnya.

Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke, lalu dengan pelan melepas gesper celana Sasuke.

"Mau apa?" Sasuke bangun, kemudian memberi jarak dengan Naruto.

"Sudah lama tidak lihat." Naruto menarik kaki Sasuke, hingga ia terjungkal, kemudian kembali melepaskan celana itu.

Sasuke memandang dinding Losmen, yang catnya sudah mengabur, dingin menerpa bagian bawahnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya rasa hangat menjalar didaerah pribadinya, entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto dibawah sana. Nafasnya memburu.

Alunan melodi dari ponsel terdengar Sasuke berusaha mengambil celanan yang sudah tidak berdaya disampingnya. Kiba calling terpampang di layar ponsel.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya, menjawab pangilan tersebut.

_SASUKE KAU ADA DIMANA?! _

Sasuke menjauhkan telpon genggamnya, dasar berisik.

"Hn" ia benar-benar mencoba menahan desahan indah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Dobe sialan. Apa yang dilakukan dibawah sana?

_APA KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU KITA ADA PERTEMUAN PENTING! CEPAT KEMBALI!_

"Akh!" Sasuke menjerit ketika ia merasakan dimasuki sesuatu.

Sasuke memandang kesal pada orang yang mengerjai bokongnya, tapi Naruto tidak peduli, ia masih asik pada Sesuatu yang menjepit jarinya.

_Hey! Hey! Sasuke kau kenapa? _

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam bantal meredakan desahannya. Ketika ia sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia menjawab kembali panggilan Kiba.

"Aku Segera kembali." Ia segera menutup telponnya.

Sasuke kemudian melirik kebelakang, ia setengah telanjang, dan sejak kapan ia menungging seperti itu? memberi akses yang banyak pada Naruto.

Naruto menyengir mesum kearahnya, jari tengahnya yang tadi masih didalam tubuh Sasuke ia tarik kemudian dijilatnya secara erotis.

Glup

Ia menelan susah payah air liurnya. Dobe sialan!

Ketika Naruto kembali siap memasukan jarinya.

DUAKH

"Aduh." Naruto mengelus pelan perutnya yang dapat ciuman kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian dengan sigap memakai celananya kembali. Naruto yang kini duduk dilantai mendongak kearah Sasuke, tangannya dengan jahil menyentak celana Sasuke hingga lolos kembali.

Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto, tapi Naruto hanya tertawa saja. Sasuke kembali menarik celananya keatas dengan perasaan dongkol.

Tapi dasar Naruto jahil, ia kembali menarik celana tersebut. Sasuke kesal. Naruto cengengesan

"Aku akan dipecat kalau terus disini." Ia memandang Naruto datar, tahu sifat Naruto yang keras kepala. Ia juga tahu ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini, sebelum memenuhi keinginan si keparat Naruto.

"Kerja ditempat ku saja." Tangan Naruto mengelus arah vertikal kaki Sasuke yang telanjang, kemudian ia mencium kaki tersebut. Ketika tangannya hampir merayap ke selangkangan Sasuke, tangan itu langsung ditepis.

"No, thanks." Sasuke meneruskan memakai gesper celananya, namun celananya kembali melorot kebawah.

Sasuke rasanya benar-benar ingin menghancurkan wajah Naruto yang terus-terusan tersenyum mesum padanya.

Apakah ia harus menghajar pria ini untuk lepas dari dirinya. Tapi ia tidak yakin Naruto akan melepaskan nya, walaupun ia babak belur. Sial, mestinya ia tidak mudah kasihan dan memutus kan untuk mengikuti pria ini.

Naruto berdiri dan mereka saling berhadapan, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas, ia terkadang terpesona pada senyum bodoh orang ini.

Naruto menarik rambut Sasuke membuat laki-laki itu mendongak kemudian mencium bibirnya lagi, Sasuke pasrah.

Ia pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan sama si berisik Kiba dan mungkin harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak menemukan dirinya kabur dari Naruto.

Ia masih mendongak membiarkan bibir Naruto menyusuri lehernya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, sungguh ia juga menginginkan pria ini.

Sasuke bisa merasakan nafas hangat Naruto menerpa daerah pribadinya yang masih memakai celana dalam. Mungkin Naruto juga akan kembali menanggalkan nya.

Muka Sasuke memerah, gairahnya meluap. Ia rasa kalau sampai Naruto menggunakan mulutnya ia pasti tidak akan tahan.

Tapi, kemudian ia heran ketika Naruto menarik kembali celana panjangnya.

"He?" Naruto terkekeh, bibirnya mencium telinga Sasuke. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk memakai gesper celana Sasuke. Sekali-kali mengoda daerah pribadi Sasuke yang ereksi.

"Kenapa?—kau kecewa karena aku tidak menyentuh mu?"

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kesal, kemudian menepuk-nepuk celananya lalu bergegas pergi.

Ck, Baka Dobe sialan! Bagaimana caranya ia bertahan setelah ini?.

"Ponselmu." Naruto menggoyang kan benda tersebut, Sasuke kembali dan merebutnya dari tangan Naruto.

"Aku sudah memasukkan nomorku, awas kalau tidak menghubungiku. Mati kau." Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Hey, biarkan aku mengantarmu!" namun Sasuke dengan cepat berlalu.

Ketika sampai bawah ia langsung menuju resepsionis, meminta kembali dompetnya.

Perempuan itu malu-malu ketika menyerahkan dompetnya.

"Uangnya kurang tuan." Apa? Sasuke mendelik pada perempuan itu, makin menambah merah pipi perempuan itu.

Losmen yang serba kekurangan tapi harganya tidak cukup dengan setengah gajinya, AC tidak ada. Ruangan itu juga buruk, berani-beraninya memberi harga tinggi, apa karena mereka bukan pasangan normal makanya seenaknya patok harga.

Perempuan itu makin panik, "uangnya benar-benar kurang, tuan."

Seandainya bukan karena ia mengejar waktu, ia pasti tak akan mengalah pada perempuan itu.

"Sisanya sama yang dibelakang." Kemudia ia bergegas keluar dari losmen itu. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah kesini lagi. Dasar losmen pilih-pilih.

"Teme, tunggu!" Naruto yang sudah turun berniat mengejar Sasuke namun niatnya terhalang karena panggilan penjaga itu.

"U-uangnya kurang tuan." Naruto mendengus, seberapa miskin sih, si Teme itu?.

"Ini Kartu pengenal ku, nanti akan kukirim orang untuk melunasinya." Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Tapi kau juga boleh menelpon ku, kalau ingin kencan." Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Membuat perempuan itu klepek-klepek.

Perempuan itu memandangi kepergian Naruto dengan terpesona.

Pria putih itu memang tampan, tapi ia lebih tertarik pada pria dengan kulit jelaga. Karena mereka lebih nampak maskulin dan dewasa.

Persis artis idolanya Boyband yang banyak personilnya. Kim jongin. Ah, pria dengan kartu pengenal ditangannya ini benar-benar keren. Haruskah ia menelponnya?

"Bagaimana kalau itu penipu?" perkataan teman disampingnya langsung menyadarkan dirinya dari dunia fantasi.

"Bisa saja kan kalau ia pura-pura kaya, lalu memakai pakaian bermerek." Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kau akan dibunuh Boss." Ia rasa hidupnya akan berakhir hari ini. Salahnya sih, tidak bisa lihat cowok cakep.

…

"KAU TELAT! AKU DAN SAKURA-SAN DIMARAHI HABIS-HABISAN!" tidak bisakah si Kiba tidak teriak-teriak, ia mengorek kupingnya berkali-kali.

"Bayar taksinya." Sasuke dengan cepat masuk kedalam meninggalkan Kiba yang bengong, hah? Taksi?

Kiba ingin teriak lagi namun Sasuke sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. Sasuke sialan! Apa ia merasa kaya naik taksi segala. Ah, selamat tinggal pada uangnya yang tidak seberapa.

Sasuke mempercepat jalannya, brengsek! Ini salah Naruto kalau sampai ia dipecat.

Ketika hampir sampai di tempat pertemuan ia memperbaiki celananya.

Namun ia semakin kesal,harus menahan sesuatu di bawah pinggangnya.

Sial! Ia bersumpah akan menghajar Naruto lain kali.

"Maaf membuat anda lama menunggu. Nyonya." Sasuke mengangguk sopan pada seorang perempuan yang berwajah murka disamping Sakura yang pucat.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Ia pasti akan dipecat.

Perempuan setegah baya itu memandang Sasuke dari bawah sampai keatas kemudin ia merona.

"Tidak apa-apa, baru juga beberapa menit." Membuat Sakura, dan Kiba yang baru datang cengo. Perasaan tadi baru saja perempuan itu marah-marah mengatakan kalau Sakura tidak pandai mengatur pegawainya. Sampai ia harus menunggu si Sasuke pegawai rendahan selama setengah jam.

Sasuke bernafas lega, sedikitnya bersyukur karena Tuhan memberika wajah menawan ini padanya.

ia menduduki kursi yang ada dihadapan perempuan itu, kemudian segera memperkenalkan proyek rancangan mereka.

Kiba gigit kuku enaknya jadi orang tampan, padahal jelas-jelas Sasuke telat setengah jam, tapi dengan santai perempuan seram itu bilang hanya beberapa menit.

"Jadi—"

DREET

Bunyi sms masuk Sasuke mengabaikannya, ia kembali meneruskan penjelasannya, ponselnya kembali berbunyi, tiga orang disana mengangkat wajah dan memandanginya. Ia kembali abaikan saja sms itu.

"Kami sudah membuat struktur awal.."

Drrrt

"Kau sebaiknya melihat telponmu." Nyonya itu kesal, setampan- tampannya wajah pria itu, ia juga kesal ada yang menganggu pembicaraannya.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, ia yakin yang mengirim sms sialan itu adalah Naruto. Padahal ini adalah proyek penting dalam hidupnya.

Kemudian ia mengecek sms tersebut seketika wajahnya menjadi panas, mukanya memerah. Ia kesal saat melirik daerah pribadinya. Tangannya mencengkeram celana.

Rasanya sakit ketika ia harus menahannya.

Baka hentai brengsek!

"Kenapa?" Kiba berbisik padanya. Sasuke kembali menutup ponselnya.

Sasuke mengulang penjelasannya, ia yakin proyeknya bakal diterima oleh wanita ini, ia sudah merancang lebih awal sejak Ketua Divisinya memberikan proyek padanya. Ia sudah bersungguh dalam hal ini.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi batu loncatan pada karirnya.

KRIIING…

Sialan! Sasuke memandang tajam pada ponselnya yang berdering. Kemudian ia dengan kejam melepaskan baterai ponsel tersebut.

…

"Ada yang membuat anda gembira. Uzumaki-san?' Naruto tersenyum lebar, ponsel yang ada dalam genggaman jarinya ia mainkan.

"Apa kegiatan hari ini, Sai?" Sai tersenyum simpul, kelihatannya memang ada yang membuat atasannya bahagia.

"Hari ini, kita harus menemui Nyonya Stunade." Naruto kembali memainkan ponsel nya, Sai tidak tahu siapa yang dihubungi Naruto.

"Kenapa ia tidak membalasnya?" ia berguman pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa?" Naruto masih memandang dengan inters pada ponselnya.

"Ck, keluar dulu." Sai memandang heran pada Naruto, kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Naruto memandang ponselnya lagi, ia sudah mengirim 2 sms pada si brengsek Sasuke namun tak satu pun ia balas. Tangan ia tumpu di dagu. Kembali melihat ponselnya.

Kemudian ia menyeringai mesum, timbul ide nakal dalam dirinya. Perlahan ia menurunkan celana dan bermain sebentar daerah yang berada di selangkangannya. lalu memposisi kamera ponsel sedemikian rupa, sehingga gambarnya sempurna.

Setelah gambar itu diambil, ia segera mengirim kan kepada Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh membayang reaksi Sasuke. Celananya ia perbaiki.

Tawanya masih terdengar namun akhirnya berhenti. Ia memandang tajam pada ponselnya yang tidak berbunyi.

1 menit ia menunggu

5 menit hilang kesabarannya.

Ia akhirnya mengambil ponsel tersebut secara kasar lalu langsung menghubungi seseorang yang sudah membuatnya kesal.

Panggilannya masuk tapi kemudian putus begitu saja. ia marah kembali menghubungi nomor tersebut. Namun nomor itu sudah tidak aktif.

Lalu dengan kasar ia membanting ponselnya. Menimbulkan suara yang keras. Mengejutkan Sai yang berada di luar. Ia segera masuk. Cemas.

"Ada apa?" namun urung bertanya lagi ketika melihat ponsel Atasannya tidak berbentuk lagi di lantai. Sai menghela napas. Apa lagi yang terjadi pada Pimpinannya?

"Aku pergi sebentar." Sai tidak akan melepaskan Naruto kali ini.

"Tidak, anda harus menemui Nyonya Tsunade." Naruto mencoba meredakan emosi, ia juga seharusnya tidak mengabaikan tugasnya. Akan ia buat perhitungan lain kali buat Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Naruto memakai kembali jas.

Ketika ia akan keluar ruangannya, Sai menahannya.

"Uzumaki-sama. Tolong, jangan merayu pengawai Nyonya Tsunade." Naruto terkekeh, Sai sangat tahu sifatnya.

Ponsel yang sudah berbentuk itu ditinggalkan begitu saja. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali berbunyi sebuah sms masuk sebelum ponsel akhirnya mati.

**TBC**

Cap ini kayaknya panjang sekali. Semakin panjang ni cap semakin banyak typo kayaknya. Koreksi bila ada yang salah. Jangan takut memberi kritik pada saya. Boleh flame juga kalau memang diperlukan. So review please.

Terima kasih kepada. **Akasaka Kirachiha. Rannada Youichi. Arum Junnie. Kiseki No Hana. TheBrownEyes' 123. Aicinta dan Nura**. Maaf atas kesalahan nama. Diterima nasehat apapun. Yang bisa menyehatkan Author ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE**

**PAIRING : NARUSASU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Kau ikut?"

Sasuke menggeleng, hari ini ketua Divisinya Sakura mengajak seluruh anggota makan diluar. Tapi Sasuke sendiri sudah berjanji dengan Naruto.

"Jadi, siapa Baka Hentai itu?"

Sasuke memandang tajam Kiba—kau mencuri ponselku?— Kiba meringis, salahnya sih penasaran dengan orang lain.

"Tidak sengaja lihat waktu kau mengirim pesan tadi. Jadi, ketemuan dengannya?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Kiba mengumpat dalam hati, si brengsek ini sulit sekali diketahui informasinya masalah asmara, ia juga heran wanita seperti apa si Baka Hentai itu. Nama yang aneh.

**.**

Jadi disinilah Sasuke menunggu hampir 2 jam lamanya. Namun si Keparat Dobe belum muncul juga. Padahal ia sudah bela-belain mengirim pesan pada pria itu selepas ia menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Udara malam di halte ini juga tidak bersahabat, ia berkali-kali bersin. Mukanya geram. Naruto benar-benar minta dihajar

…

"Uzumaki-san, benar mau beli kalung berlian itu untukku?" seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna ungu serta tubuh tinggi semampai memeluk manja pada Naruto yang mengemudi begitu santai.

"Tentu. Sayang."

Perempuan itu tersenyum senang. Ia beruntung hari ini, karena menemani Nyonya Tsunade akhirnya pria yang terkenal royal ini terpikat padanya. Ia sih tidak peduli kalau mereka hanya _one night stand_. Baginya yang _shoppaholic_, ini adalah surga keberuntungan.

"Apa kita akan datang langsung ke tempat lelang?"

Perempuan itu kemudian terkikik geli ketika Naruto mengelus paha dalamnya.

"Tidak perlu, malam ini kita bersenang-senang saja. besok kalung itu sudah ada di lehermu."

Naruto menarik paha gadis itu sehingga mengangkang, kemudian tangannya menelusup ke dalam.

Gadis ini sudah tahu tentang pria kaya disampingnya. Orang ini bisa sangat royal pada wanita yang mau menemaninya menghabiskan malam.

Sejak ia dengar dari sahabatnya tentang pemilik namikaze, ia sudah berniat untuk mendekati pria ini. Namun, waktu tidak berpihak padanya. Tapi untungnya Tsunade membuka jalan untuknya.

Naruto sangat membuat ia kewalahan, padahal pria itu santai saja mengemudi sambil menjelajah tubuhnya.

Pria ini hebat sekali. Hanya dengan tangan saja sudah membuat ia keluar 2 kali. Pantas saja banyak wanita yang mau dengannya. Rela memberikan tubuh mereka demi kenikmatan.

Ia juga sering mendengar banyak wanita jatuh hati padanya setelah menikmati pergulatannya di ranjang. Tapi Naruto hanya menganggap mereka sebagai selingan. tidak lebih dari orang yang memberikan kepuasan semalam saja.

Besoknya, ia akan mencari wanita yang lain lagi.

Ia asyik memejamkan mata saat Naruto memanjakan daerah pribadinya. Tidak sedar kalau pria itu menghentikan mobilnya.

Pria itu keluar. Ia tidak tahu mengapa pria itu berhenti.

**.**

Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika sampai di lampu merah. Matanya menangkap Sasuke di halte. Karena itu ia keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati pria itu.

"Teme, ngapain kau disini?"

Sasuke yang masih sibuk merapatkan jaketnya memandang jengkel pada pria yang baru datang itu. Ngapain katanya?

Mati saja kau!

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku menunggumu disini."

Naruto menyentuh pipinya, ah… ia ingat ponselnya yang sudah dibanting. Ia tertawa lalu mendekat dan mencium pipi Sasuke yang agak kemerahan kerena kedinginan.

"Lama?" lama? **Sialan**! Ia hampir mati beku disini.

Ia mendorong Naruto agak menjauh dari tubuhnya. Kemudian beranjak ke mobil pria itu. Tapi ia mendecih saat melihat perempuan dalam mobil Naruto.

Ia menghela nafas. Selalu seperti ini. Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya. Ia hanya ingin berdua saja dengan pria yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Tapi pria ini selalu bermain-main dengan perasaannya.

"Sudahlah." Kemudian ia beranjak. Tapi ditahan oleh Naruto dengan menarik lengannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kelihatannya kau sibuk. Aku tidak mau menganggu." Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto kasar.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Dan menghimpit tubuhnya dengan badan mobil. Sasuke berontak namun kalah kuat dengan Naruto.

"Maaf. Tadi aku tidak melihat pesanmu."

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kau bisa bersenang-senang!"

"Ini Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan? Wajah Sasuke mengeras apa yang tidak seperti ia pikirkan, saat melihat Naruto bersama wanita dalam mobilnya?

Sasuke kembali mendorong tubuh Naruto, tapi Naruto masih menghimpitnya kuat, sampai Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Lepas! Brengsek!"

"Tidak! Bangsat."

Sasuke di ujung batasnya, ia menghantam kepala Naruto dengan kuat, sampai Naruto terhuyung kebelakang. Sasuke berbalik arah namun urung karena tubuhnya kembali dihempas. Tulang belakangnya sedikit linu.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa?" perempuan sedari tadi dalam mobil akhirnya keluar, ia cemas melihat pria bersamanya berkelahi dengan seseorang.

Perempuan itu ingin mendekati Naruto, namun urung ketika melihat mata pria itu yang memandangnya tajam.

Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke secara kasar, kemudian menghempaskan ia kedalam mobil. Dan tanpa bicara apa-apa ia memasuki mobilnya. Meninggalkan perempuan itu yang mematung.

Keduanya tetap diam, udara canggung menguap di dalam mobil itu, Sasuke mengelus tulang belakangnya. Sedikit nyeri di bagian itu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang mengemudi dengan tenang, tadi ia sangat kuat memukul kepala pria itu. Apakah Naruto baik-baik saja?

Ia cemas. Sedikit, ya. Sedikit karena Naruto pantas mendapatkan hal itu.

"Sasuke let's make love?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya kemudian tertawa sambil memijat daerah selangkangan Sasuke.

Grrr. Mestinya ia memukul kepala **si bangsat** ini lebih keras lagi.

…

"Kenapa kesini?"

Si Dobe memang benar-benar kepalanya harus di pukul lebih keras lagi.

"Kenapa? Kita hanya bertemu teman lama."

Sasuke mendengus, sebenarnya ia kurang nyaman bertemu Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Ck, pasangan sialan! Kalian kembali?" Shikamaru melempar kertas kearah Naruto, yang hanya di sambut cekikikan olenya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangannya.

"Senior Naruto! Senior Sasuke! Ayo duduk." Konohamaru membersihkan sofa, kemudian mempersilahkan ke 2 senior itu untuk duduk.

"Aduh, bagus… Studio music semuanya begini, ya? Kotor dan berantakan."

Tapi Sasuke tetap aja duduk di sofa itu. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan malas dari Shikamaru. Naruto tertawa.

"Maaf…mau aku semprot pengharum?! Senior Sasuke?"

Sasuke memandang tajam—siapa anak ini?—

Konohamaru cengegesan ternyata ada juga orang yang lebih parah dari Senior Gaara.

"Dia anggota kami yang baru. Kau tau kalau Gaara ternyata pandai menyanyi? Kalau saja aku tau sejak dulu mungkin kita tidak akan dikenal sebagai band tampang doank."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya kearah Shikamaru. Sedikitnya tersinggung dengan perkataan pria itu. Tapi Shikamaru sangat terlihat santai ia bahkan tidak merasa aura pembunuh yang keluar dari Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke, tangannya menarik sebuah mikropon.

"Nah, Teme-chan. Terimalah."

Sasuke memandang datar, apa yang disodorkan Naruto. "Terima apa?"

"Anggap saja…hadiah. Impian yang aku curi darimu untuk sementara…ini penggantinya."

Sasuke tidak merespon matanya terus melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Apa kau sedang menyidir. Naruto?"

Naruto masih tersenyum lalu mengambil tangan Sasuke kemudian mengelusnya.

"Bukankah, semua itu telah berlalu?"

Shikamaru jengah. Gaara sendiri sudah berlalu sejak dari tadi ke dapur.

"Hentikan pembicaraan sakit itu."

"Lagian Naruto. Bukankah aku bilang aku tidak membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Kami ingin berusaha dari nol, dengan kerja keras kami sendiri."

"Senior Naruto pasti mengeluarkan uang banyak. Alat music, _amplifer,_ semua baru. Drum punya ku 24 _Inch, Double Bass_ sampai _Cymbal_ juga. Lengkap semua." Konohamaru tertawa. Ia cukup senang saat kemarin menerima paket dari Seniornya tersebut.

"Soal Produser itu. Tolong hentikan Naruto."

"Aku hanya ingin membatu. Shikamaru."

Shikamaru memandang Naruto malas.

"Kita bukan lagi remaja. Yang hanya mengandalkan kekayaanmu, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa

"jadi, barang-barang sialan ini tidak akan kau terima juga?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di kursi di depan mereka berdua.

"Sekarang nyanyikan kami sesuatu. Sasuke."

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke, sampai berantakan, wajah Sasuke memerah menerima perlakuan Naruto. Sudah lama ia tidak diperlakukan seperti anak kucing.

"Tidak mau." Tapi ia masih bersembunyi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Puh?! Ha..ha… jangan bilang kalau suaramu sama buruknya seperti dahulu."

Sasuke memincingkan matanya pada Naruto. Ia begitu kesal. Ia benci mengingat hal itu.

"Buruk?" Konohamaru tidak mengerti.

"Iya, Sasuke si jenius yang serba bisa. tapi saat ia menyanyi suaranya benar-benar payah!"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak tidak peduli dengan aura kelam yang keluar dari pria yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau ingat Shikamaru. Saat kita melakukan pertujukan pertama kali." Shikamaru ikut-ikutan tertawa mengingat masa lalu mereka. Konohamaru memandang tidak mengerti.

"Tentu! Jeritan anak-anak. Suara Sasuke sukses membuat mereka menangis. Ha..ha…"

Naruto tertawa lebih keras. Lucu mengingat pertemuan mereka pertama kali. Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau Sasuke yang dijuluki si jenius. Tapi tidak pernah berbakat dalam dunia tarik suara. Namun ia masih nekat saja.

Sasuke mengepal erat tangannya. Ia sudah berada dalam level kristis dalam mengatasi emosinya.

"SERU?"

Naruto dengan polos mengangguk, Shikamaru yang merasakan aura kelam langsung menghindar dan menyeret Konohamaru.

**PA PA PA PAK**

Sasuke menendang secara beruntung tubuh Naruto.

"Seru? Dasar…!" ia terus menendang kepala dan tubuh Naruto yang sudah tepar di lantai.

"**Mati saja kau**!"

"S-Senior Naruto, berdarah."

Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang mimisan. Sasuke masih terbakar amarah.

Naruto memandang Sasuke kemudian menampilkan senyumannya lagi.

"Tapi biarpun suara mu payah ketika menyanyi, tapi desahanmu itu, seksi Teme-chan."

**BUAKH**

Konohamaru bengong, ia tidak pernah tau Senior-Seniornya seperti itu. Dulu ia selalu melihat pria-pria keren ini di Panggung dengan aura yang hebat.

Tapi sebenarnya kehidupan mereka sama seperti lainnya.

Konohamaru tersenyum, melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berkelahi layaknya anak-anak, walaupun Naruto yang kelihatan lebih parah.

Namun kemudian matanya terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Didepannya, Naruto menarik Sasuke dan dengan cepat menggulingkannya. Menciumnya ganas.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pasangan itu. Dasar. Sama sekali tidak pernah berubah.

"Hey Gaara! mau berapa lama kau di dapur?!" tidak ada jawaban Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas.

Ia mengambil rokok kemudian menyalakannya.

"eum…uh… Naruto…Uem."

Shikamaru memandang malas pada Naruto yang terus menyerang Sasuke. Pasangan bodoh.

**BRUK**

Konohamaru sukses tepar di lantai, Shikamaru terus menghisap rokoknya. Telinganya memerah mendengar desahan Sasuke.

PACKH

Sebuah asbak melayang tepat di kepala Naruto.

"Dasar menjijikkan! Kalau kau mau menelanjanginya! Sana di Hotel! Jangan disini!"

Naruto tertawa. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha berdiri dan memakai kembali kemejanya. Wajahnya memandang sebal pada Shikamaru.

…

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Konohamaru mengucek matanya. Studio itu sudah kosong.

"Semuanya sudah pulang." Ia seakan tahu pemikiran Konohamaru. Shikamaru masih menghisap rokoknya

Kemudian ia berdiri, dan melempar kunci pada Konohamaru.

"Aku mau pulang. Kunci semua gudang."

"Eum… Senior?"

Shikamaru berhenti. "Ada apa?"

"I-itu Senior Sasuke dan Senior Naruto. Apa… pacaran?"

Ia sedikit takut bertanya tapi ia penasaran. "Kau sudah melihatnya, kan?" Shikamaru menghisap kembali rokok yang tinggal setengah. Lalu kemudian ia membuangnya.

"Um, Senior… kenapa wajah Senior Gaara begitu?"

Shikamaru memandang Konohamaru dalam diam.

"Eh, maksudku bukan seperti itu. Aku tau Senior Gaara memang seperti itu. Tapi… sejak kedatangan Senior Naruto ia agak terlihat beda." Ia garuk pipinya, kurang nyaman membicarakan Seniornya.

"Ia kelihatan seperti…orang marah."

Shikamaru membuka pintu keluar. Ia kembali mengeluarkan rokoknya, matanya memandang keluar. Kemudian melihat kembali kearah Konohamaru dan tersenyum.

"Cinta segitiga." Lalu ia berlalu meninggalkan Konohamaru yang mematung.

'J-Jadi Senior Gaara menyukai Senior Sasuke?! Gawat~ ia telah masuk ke jalan yang curam~ haruskah ia berhenti menjadi Musisi. Ia dengar banyak orang tidak normal di antara Musisi(tuduhan yang tidak mendasar sama sekali)

Contohnya sudah ada di depannya. Jangan-jangan dia terpengaruh.

Tiba-tiba otaknya kosong, lalu ia kembali tepar di lantai.

…

**FLASHBACK**

"Hei Sasuke, beneran?" seorang lelaki berkucir, memandang temannya malas. Sebenarnya ia memang seorang pemalas. Sekolah pun kalau tidak karena mulut lebar Ibunya. Ia pasti tidak akan pernah mau bersekolah.

"Hn" teman sekelasnya ini lebih parah lagi. Ia miskin tapi songong minta ampun namun sialnya otaknya cemerlang. Mungkin karena itu ia banyak disenangi oleh Guru.

Pria yang kata wanita, berwajah bak dewa. Namun ia selalu bosan pada sesuatu hal yang sedang di gelutinya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, murib kelas 2 SMA Konoha Gakuen.

Teman satu-satunya yang mau mengikutinya hanya ia dan Gaara yang juga punya wajah tak kalah angkuh. Padahal baru kemarin mereka masuk Tim Inti Basket. Namun si songong Sasuke bilang ia mau keluar.

Lalu kenapa ia juga ikut-ikutan? Itu sebenarnya karena faktor malas. Tapi Gaara, entahlah ia tidak tau pasti.

Dan entah kenapa hari ini si Songong Sasuke mengajaknya untuk membentuk grub band, sebenarnya ia malas. Tapi mengingat ia lebih malas cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Mendingan ia punya kegiatan di Sekolah.

Ruangan yang tidak seberapa luas dan beberapa alat musik yang tak layak pakai, di pandangi malas oleh Shikamaru.

Jari telunjuk Shikamaru menunjuk alat-alat musik itu dan kepalanya mengangguk menyiratkan—kau yakin?—

Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan'hn' andalannya, yang benar-benar membuat Shikamaru tambah malas saja.

Gaara segera mengambil gitar kemudian memainkan dengan lincah. Menciptakan melodi yang keras namun indah. Shikamaru takjub sebenarnya Sasuke juga. tapi ia mampu menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oke! Aku gitaris saja, Gaara Bass dan kau Sasuke drum saja." Shikamaru langsung main perintah, entah kenapa saat Gaara memainkan gitar sesuatu membara dalam diri Shikamaru. Biasanya ia malas pada Sesuatu hal. Tapi kali ini entahlah.

"Tidak! Aku akan menyanyi."

Sasuke tidak peduli ia duduk di sebuah kursi di sana.

"Lalu _Drummer_?"

**PUK**

Seikat uang dengan jumlah yang banyak tiba-tiba mendarat di atas meja di depan Sasuke. Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru melihat siapa pelaku pelempar uang itu.

Seorang lelaki dengan jaket orange yang menutupi seragamnya. Rambutnya berkilau dan senyum lebarnya juga tak kalah bercahaya.

"Aku yang akan menjadi _drummer_nya."

Sasuke memandang tajam pria yang berdiri di depannya. Kemudian mengambil uang itu.

"Terserah." Pria dengan rambut kuning itu, tertawa. Kemudian menuju kedrumnya mengambil stik.

"Siapa namamu?"

'Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kau anak baru?" Shikamaru sedikit heran. Ia belum pernah melihat pria ini sebelumnya. Pria ini sedikit berbeda. Ia bisa bebas memakai jaket ketika berada di sekolah. Padahal jelas peraturan di sekolah ini sangat ketat.

Naruto mengangguk yang di sambut 'oh' oleh Shikamaru. Ia tau siapa Uzumaki. keluarga yang katanya menduduki peringkat ke 3 terkaya di jepang. Ia yakin anak ini pasti menyusahkan.

"Ok. Kita uji dulu Tuan Uzumaki ini." Sasuke berujar angkuh dan dengan tajam memandang Naruto. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka orang kaya. Orang kaya itu banyak maunya dan semaunya. Ia malas berurusan dengan mereka.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian bersiap mengangkat stik.

Dan dengan cepat ia memukul drum tersebut tanpa teknik. Suara yang di hasilkannya pun tak beraturan dan memekakkan telinga.

"Cukup! Hey, Bodoh! Kau tidak bisa memainkannya. Ya?" Naruto tersinggung, belum pernah ada yang mengatainya seperti itu, walaupun ia mendapatkan bebek di buku tahunannya.

"Ya."

Sasuke berkedut. Kalau memang tak bisa jangan tampilkan wajah seperti itu!

"Dengar, _Bass_ memang memegang ketukan utama, tapi _drummer_ juga sangat berpungsi. Jadi kau jangan membuatku malu karena menerima mu. **Dobe!**"

Segitiga muncul di dahi Naruto. Pria dengan dengan rambut bebek itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Oke. Bangsat! Itu bisa di atur. Bisa kita mulai latihan sialan ini?"

"Hn. Kita akan latihan dengan lagu Nobody Knows dengan lagu Heroes Come Back."

Sasuke mengambil mikropon, dan memposisikan dirinya. Layaknya penyanyi Rock.

Gaara mulai membuka pic memulai ketukan pertama yang langsung di sambut oleh irama gitar Shikamaru. Naruto berusaha mengimbangi, walaupun suaranya benar-benar melenceng.

Sasuke kembali menengok kebelakang, melempar tatapan kesal pada pria pirang itu. Tapi pria itu malah nyegir. Sialan!

Tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINTO ni  
Hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi

...

Gaara menghentikan permainan tangannya memandang datar pada Sasuke, berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang mulutnya sudah terbuka lebar. Tapi Naruto.

"Ha…ha… sialan …ha…ha…suaramu buruk sekali…ha…ha." Naruto terus tertawa sampai ia terduduk di lantai memegang perutnya.

Pria pantat ayam itu benar-benar lucu. Suaranya persis kaleng pecah

"Kau benar-benar **Teme**. Teme sejati…ha…ha." Dan mikropon itu sukses mengenai tengkorak Naruto. Hasil murka Sasuke.

Itulah awalnya, si Kaya Naruto Dobe dan Si Miskin Sasuke Teme bertemu untuk pertama kali.

**.**

"Setelah ini aku yakin Band kita akan terkenal." Naruto tersenyum lebar satu tangannya merangkul Gaara.

"kau membeli Produser itu?" Shikamaru memandang malas pada Naruto, yang hanya memperlihatkan senyum sejuta pesonanya.

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk mendengar musik kita. Bukan membuat kita album"

Shikamaru tersenyum. Bolehlah ia memanfaat lelaki ini. Ia masih muda. Kadang ia juga ingin berada di atas.

"Tunggu. Sasuke di mana?"

"Ia, di dalam." Naruto menaikan alisnya senyum mesum berkembang di bibirnya. Gaara mendengus

"Kalian selaman di sini?" Gaara memandang datar pada pria yang merangkulnya. Ada rasa cemburu menguar dari setiap kata-katanya.

Naruto tertawa, ia mengecup pipi Gaara yang memandang malas. " Hanya sedikit perayaan." Suaranya ia desahkan di pipi Gaara.

"Asal jangan ada bau sperma saja. aku malas menciumnya." Shikamaru memperbaiki jas yang masih ada cap. Jas itu baru saja di sewa. Ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk membuat Produser rekaman yang dibeli Naruto kagum pada Bandnya.

Pintu di buka… ruangan itu kosong. Beberapa rongsokan barang berada di lantai. Seluruh alat musik beserta _amplifer_ menghilang.

Mereka membeku sesaat. Namun setelah itu Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Sasuke" desisnya.

**BRAAK**

"Sasuke!"

Kekesalan Naruto makin besar saat melihat Sasuke bersama dua wanita. Bermesraan.

"Oh. Naruto. Mau ikutan? Mereka hebat lho?" Sasuke terkekeh sambil menunjukkan wanita di sampingnya

"Apa maksud semua ini Sasuke? Apa kau yang mengambil semua alat pertunjukkan kita?"

Sasuke terkekeh.

"Aku bosan. Aku sudah tidak berminat lagi."

Wajah Naruto mengeras. Jadi apa kerja keras mereka selama ini? Apa ini sebuah lelucon?

"Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi?" Shikamaru melangkah kearah Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak percaya semua ini. Ia tahu Sasuke memang memiliki sifat yang mudah bosan pada sesuatu hal, tapi ia tidak pernah mengecewakan teman-temannya. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Dan…Naruto." Sasuke menyeringai. "Kita sudahi saja sampai di sini…aku juga bosan padamu."

Ia terkekeh pelan, dan kembali melumat bibir gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang masih asik dengan dua wanita di sampingnya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Aku cuma main-main… aku bukan homo sepertimu. Aku masih suka wanita." Ia tersenyum meremehkan.

Naruto murka ia menarik kaos Sasuke. "Katakan sekali lagi!"

"A-k-u, Cuma MAIN-MAIN!"

Dan sebuah tonjokan mengenai muka Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih ia juga segera menerjang Naruto. Dan perkelahian dua sejoli itu terjadi.

**FLASHBACK END**

…

Seberkas cahaya masuk lewat terali besi sebuah Losmen, kemudian menyorot muka lelaki yang sedari tadi terlelap. Ia mengucek mata birunya kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada pria yang duduk di ranjang yang sama denganya.

Pria dengan kulit seputih susu itu memakai kemejanya yang semalam ia buang begitu saja. di lehernya ada bekas gigitan yang di berikannya. Ia tersenyum pria itu semalam benar-benar hebat.

Ketika pria itu beranjak ia menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau pulang secepat ini. Sasuke?!"

"Hari ini aku sibuk."

Naruto menggeser tubuh telanjangnya mendekati Sasuke. Kemudian mengecup punggung lelaki tersebut. Matanya menyorot tajam. Bertapa ia merindukan pria ini. kadang ia takut pria ini akan hilang. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mengikat pria ini? Agar tetap disisinya.

Saat Sasuke beranjak dari kasur. Dengan cepat Naruto menarik Sasuke hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Kaget! Apa ini? Lepaskan!"

Sasuke berontak saat lengan Naruto menghimpit lehernya. Ia sulit bernafas.

Namun ia berhenti berontak saat tangan Naruto masuk dalam celananya. Wajahnya memerah.

Kemudian Naruto mencium bibirnya yang membengkak akibat aktivitas semalam. Tangan Naruto terus melakukan sesuatu di dalam celananya.

"Uum…aku harus bekerja. Naruto."

"…aku cinta padamu. Sasuke."

**.**

Sasuke menutup ponselnya kesal ini pesan yang kelima puluh yang mengganggunya. Semenjak ia mulai memasuki Kantor sampai waktunya pulang si Baka itu tak henti-hentinya mengirim pesan yang tidak penting padanya.

Ah, ia tidak tau bagaimana nasibnya kalau si Hentai itu sampai tau kalau ia juga bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya. Mungkin ia tidak akan bekerja dengan tenang.

"Sasuke! Setelah ini kita akan makan-makan merayakan keberhasilan proyek kita yang kemarin. Kau tak boleh menolak!"

"Hn, aku tau."

Sebenarnya Sasuke malas ketempat seperti ini. Belum lagi Ketua Divisinya yang selalu mencari perhatian padanya. Acara itu cukup membosankan bagi Sasuke. Tapi kelihatanya semua Anggota Divisinya sangat gembira.

Kapan lagi bisa makan gratis seperti ini?

"Sasuke-kun, pulang bareng yuk." Sakura tersenyum saat mereka sudah keluar dari rumah makan. Sasuke hanya memandang datar pada wanita itu.

"Hey! Bukankah itu Boss?" entah siapa yang bersuara tapi Sasuke berdecih saat melihat Naruto bersama wanita memasuki sebuah Hotel di depan mereka.

"Pacar barunya, ya? Tapi kesannya kok kayak Ibu dan anak?"

Kiba terkekeh, memang perempuan yang di gandeng Naruto itu cantik, tapi kelihatannya wanita itu sudah berumur. Dasar Atasan mereka memang playboy sejati.

"Sasuke. Kau…hey kau mau kemana?"

Kiba memandang heran kepergian Sasuke, Sakura mendekati Kiba.

"Kiba. Apa Sasuke benar, sudah punya pacar?"

"He? Entahlah?" Kiba garuk kepalanya, tidak enak dengan aura muram Ketua Divisinya.

"Mau minum denganku?"

Uh sial. Sebenarnya Kiba malas mendengar curhat wanita ini. Tapi sialnya wanita itu pimpinannya. Mau tak mau terpaksa ia mengangguk. Sugetsu tertawa mengejek kearahnya.

Fuck you!

Sasuke memasuki Hotel itu dan segera bertanya ruangan yang di sewa Naruto. Awalnya pegawai itu enggan memberi tau namun ia dengan licik mengancam perempuan itu.

Lantai **3** kamar **302**. Naruto sialan!

**TOK…TOK…**

Wanita yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya memandang malas pada pintu kamarnya yang bersuara. Perasaan ia tidak memangil petugas. Lagian ia masih memakai handuk baru saja mandi.

Memangil kekasihnya yang ada di kamar mandi juga ia malas. Dengan berat hati ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Wanita tertegun sebentar di depan pintunya seorang lelaki dengan paras menawan memandang tajam kearahnya. Mata pria itu benar-benar indah. Ia terpesona.

Lelaki itu langsung menerobos melewati dirinya, kemudian dengan seenaknya berbaring di ranjang.

"Maaf anak muda. Kurasa kau salah kamar."

"Apa kau teman kencannya Naruto?"

Perempuan ini melihat anak muda yang berbaring didepannya. Wajahnya meman bak dewa. Tapi sopan santunnya kurang.

"Aku pacarnya."

Pria itu terkekeh. Wanita itu memandang tajam pada pria tersebut. Ia memang selalu merasa kalau ia adalah pacar Naruto. Karena hanya dialah satu-satunya wanita yang selalu di hubungi Naruto. Dan apabila ia menghubungi Naruto. Pria itu tidak pernah menolak.

Ia tidak pernah di perlakukan oleh Naruto seperti teman-teman kencannya yang lain. Ia selalu menganggap kalau ia nomor satu di hati pria itu.

"Anko. Tolong ambil handukku."

Wanita bernama Anko memandang sekilas pada Sasuke kemudian beranjak mengambil handuk.

Naruto yang baru selesai mandi keluar dengan hanya melilitkan handuknya di pinggang. Lalu ia terkejut melihat Sasuke di ranjang.

"Tempat ini mewah. Pasti mahal." Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto terkekeh.

"Sialan! Kalau aku selalu kau bawa ke tempat murahan."

"Kau mau bergabung?" Anko terkejut. Pria keren yang kelihatan miskin itu, ternyata memang benar adalah temannya Naruto. Ia tadi hampir tidak percaya.

Anko memang takjub dengan pria bernama Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk memberikan tubuhnya pada orang yang jelas terlihat miskin.

Meskipun ia sering selingkuh dari suaminya. Namun ia selalu memilih pria yang berkelas.

Namun ia kembali terkejut dengan Naruto yang mencium Sasuke dan membuka baju pria itu satu persatu.

Sasuke mendesah ketika gigi Naruto menancap di lehernya. Matanya memandang remeh pada wanita yang membeku di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya kau membuka handuk wanita itu. Kenapa malah kau buka bajuku."

Naruto terkekeh kemudian mengusap puting Sasuke yang mengeras, lalu ia memasukkannya kemulut dihisap dan ditarik-tarik dengan mulutnya.

Wanita itu syok. "N-Naruto."

Namun aktifitas Naruto terganggu saat sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel Sasuke. Ia melirik pada layar ponsel. Wajahnya mengeras ketika membaca sebuah pesan di sana.

Ia merampas ponsel itu dari tangan Sasuke. Yang ditanggapi malas oleh Sasuke.

'_Pulang dengan selamat sasuke? Hari ini menyenangkan. Mimpi yang indah. Sasuke. Sugetsu'._

"Siapa Sugetsu?"

"Teman Kantor."

"Sialan…! Apa pedulinya teman mau mimpi apa? Siapa dia. Sasuke?!"

Wajah Naruto mengeras. Ia cemburu. Banyak hal yang kadang ia tidak tahu mengenai Sasuke. Dimana ia bekerja? Siapa saja yang jadi temannya? jangan-jangan ia punya pacar selain dirinya. Ia takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya.

Sasuke malas menjawab. Lagian Sugetsu hanya teman kantornya. Ia menjilat rahang Naruto tangannya mengelus otot perut naruto yang terbuka. Namun lagi-lagi terganggu dengan suara derin telpon Sasuke.

"_Sasuke kalau kau pulang telat. akan kupastikan kau tidur di luar. Sayang"_

Klik dan sambungan putus. Wajah Naruto memerah karena marah. Ternyata benar Sasuke punya pacar dan mereka bahkan tinggal bersama. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel Sasuke. Kemudian melemparnya ke dinding hingga hancur berantakan.

Sasuke dan Anko terkejut, Sasuke beranjak memungut ponselnya yang hancur, kemudian memandang Naruto.

"Kau menghancurkan ponselku." Naruto mendekati Sasuke tangannya mencengkeram bahu Sasuke.

"Kiba?! Kau tinggal bersamanya?! Apa ia pacarmu?!"

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. Lalu beranjak keluar.

"Tunggu sialan! Jawab pertanyaanku. **Teme brengsek**!"

Naruto mengejar Sasuke tanpa peduli kalau ia hanya memakai sebuah handuk. Anko segera memakai bajunya dan memunggut baju Naruto kemudian mengejar pria itu.

…

Naruto kembali memencet nomor di ponselnya. Namun orang yang dihubungi tak tersambung. Ia melihat geram pada sebuah ponsel yang sudah tak berbentuk di atas mejanya.

Ia tahu ponsel itu ada padanya dan sudah tak bernyawa, namun entah kenapa tangannya terus menekan nomor ponsel tersebut. Saking kesalnya ia membanting ponselnya sendiri. Ini ponsel ke 5nya yang jadi korban.

Sai memandang malas pada Atasanya. Yang sekarang seperti orang yang kehilangan arah.

Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya. Ini minggu ketiga ia kehilangan kontak dengan Sasuke. Pria itu seakan-akan hilang di telan kegelapan.

Naruto menekan dadanya. **Sakit**. Ia merindukan Sasuke.

Jangan~tinggalkan dirinya? ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke-nya.

TOLONG KEMBALILAH!

TBC

Maaf atas apdet yang sangat lama ini. Karena saya bukan Sasuke yang punya bakat jenius dari lahir. Saya juga bukan Naruto my husband yang jenius dari semangat dan pantang menyerah. Juga bukan Rock Lee yang jenius karena kerja keras. Saya hanya memiliki sedikit kerja keras, sedikit semangat dan sedikit bakat. Jadi maklum aja, ya .

**Terimakasih kepada : icha clalu bhgia**, nama kamu lucu ^^. Ini lanjutannya. **lio48**, maaf gx bisa kilat, karena saya bukan petir. He…he. RNR lagi, ya **. Black lily,** maaf gx bisa kilat ^^. T**heBrownEyes'129**, ya, mereka satu kantor. Ni lanjutannya. **Aicinta**, bukan, yang sama Sasuke bukan Tsunade, itu hanya tokoh yang tak penting. Soal Naru ia memang belum tahu Sasuke kerja di perusahaannya, aku menyiapkan kejutan buat Naruto nantinya. **Samba,** terimakasih ^^ ya Naru dan Sasgay memang sudah ketemu. **Nura**, sudah terjawabkan? Naru ia memang belum tahu Sasuke kerja di perusahaannya, aku menyiapkan kejutan buat Naruto nantinya. **MORPH**, ni lanjutannya. **LovelyHime,** maaf ngaret banget ni ^^. Maaf bila ada kesalahan nama. Dan terimakasih atas semangatnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE**

**PAIRING : NARUSASU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Byuuur**

Suara sower di salah satu kamar mandi, mensyaratkan pagi datang untuk orang-orang sibuk. Naruto masih betah berada di bawah pancuran air. Pikirannya kemana-mana, sudah hampir sebulan ia tidak mendapat kabar dari Sasuke.

Kemana pria itu pergi? Mengapa ia marah karena hanya sebuah ponsel? Nanti ia bisa beli lagi.

Apa karena ia cemburu? Buat apa cemburu, ia tidak pernah serius dengan wanita-wanita itu.

Apa, jangan-jangan ia kabur dengan kekasihnya? Siapa itu Kiba? Mengapa mereka bisa satu rumah.

Sial! Naruto mengeram, 'SASUKE APA SIH MAU MU?'

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, matanya sedikit merah karena jarang tidur.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat pakaiannya sudah ada di ranjang tidurnya. Pakaian yang serasi dengan dasi. Ia tahu Shion pasti ada di rumahnya saat ini. Ia menghela nafas, malas.

"Naruto, kau pergi sepagi ini?" Naruto melihat Ibunya dan Shion yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya. Tapi Shion menahannya.

"Sudah beberapa minggu ini, kamu melewatkan sarapan. Naruto." Shion memandang cemas pada pria yang dikasihinya. Walaupun nyatanya ia sering di abaikan oleh pria ini.

"Kamu juga sering pergi dan pulang pagi. Apa yang terjadi Naruto-kun?"

Naruto memandang jengah pada Shion. Ia tidak suka pada perempuan ini. Perempuan yang mengikatnya. Naruto tidak suka terikat dengan siapapun. Ia mendengus sebentar kemudian berlalu dari hadapan perempuan itu.

"Shion?" Kushina memandang cemas pada calon menantunya. Ia tahu anaknya tidak menganggap perempuan itu. Tapi ia tetap memaksa Naruto. Karena ia selalu merasa kalau Shion bisa menaklukkan hati anaknya.

**.**

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Uzumaki-sama?" Sai memandang cemas pada Pimpinannya, wajah Naruto kian hari kian memucat. Sai tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Atasannya.

"Aku harus pergi, Sai."

"Apa ini akan terus berlanjut? Siapa yang membuatmu stres begini?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya ruangan kosong dan Sai di dalamnya. Naruto sudah beranjak pergi.

Sai menghela nafas berat. Ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau cinta pertama Naruto kembali, gadis itu meninggalkannya, makanya Pimpinannya uring-uringan sekarang. Ia tidak tau cerita itu benar atau tidak. Tapi setahu dirinya Atasannya itu selalu bermain-main dengan setiap perempuan.

…

Gaara yang baru datang terkejut melihat Naruto di sofa, kapan pria itu datang? Wajahnya kusut, kondisi wajahnya kelihatan tidak baik.

Ia cemas, ia tahu pasti karena Sasuke. Ya, masalah yang mungkin sama dengan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Pria ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih sama brengseknya dengan yang dulu.

Tapi…

"Apa kau di tinggalkan Sasuke lagi?" Naruto memandang Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya, kemudian ia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Gaara. Gaara hanya memandang malas.

"Kau ketahuan selingkuh?" Naruto memejamkan matanya. Lalu mendengus.

"Dia yang selingkuh!" Gaara memiringkan kepalanya, "Sasuke?"

"Ck, jangan memberi alasan konyol, kamu yang playboy!" Naruto terkekeh saat mendengar suara Gaara yang tidak biasa, kadang kala orang ini bisa cerewet juga.

"Hey, aku bukan playboy. Aku hanya bersenang-senang saja."

**Pak**

Gaara memukul pelan kepala Naruto. Naruto bangkit dan merenggangkan ototnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti? Padahal ia tahu seperti apa diriku…aku hanya serius padanya."

"Meskipun begitu, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang perasaan Sasuke? ia juga punya hati."

Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian menidurkan kepalanya kebelakang punggung sofa.

"Kita saling mencintai. Harusnya ia percaya padaku. Iya, kan?"

Gaara jengah, mukanya ia dekatkan pada Naruto kemudian mencium bibirnya, saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto diam, sedangkan Gaara merona, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa senekat itu?

Gaara berusaha meredakan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak dengan hebat, sudah beberapa tahun dan ia juga sudah menikah, tapi jantungnya selalu bereaksi ketika pria ini didekatnya. Dulu ia pernah jatuh hati pada pria ini. Pada Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto masih diam namun tangannya menarik kepala Gaara dan mencium bibir pria itu. Gaara membalas ciumannya.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Gaara terkejut, kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto sampai ia terjungkal.

Gaara berdiri dan merapikan bajunya, ia melihat Shikamaru yang memandang malas padanya, di belakangnya ada Konohamaru yang membeku dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

**Bruuk**

'Dasar, belum terbiasa' Shikamaru menghembuskan rokoknya dan menarik tubuh Konohamaru yang ambruk.

"He…He…Shikamaru kau sudah datang, ya?" Naruto tersenyum lebar, mengelus bagian kepalanya yang sakit karena beradu dengan lantai. Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Aku kembali ke kantor dulu, ya?" setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Shikamaru memandang Gaara. Yang dipandang merasa risih.

"Aku masih mencintai Matsuri."

"Aku tidak tanya."

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

"Dasar orang-orang norak! Tak punya otak!"

Gaara hanya memandang datar pada orang-orang yang menghadangnya. Tadi setelah latihan Gaara berniat pulang tapi sekelompok anak-anak Sekolah itu menghadangnya.

Menjelek-jelekkan dan menghina Grub Band yang mereka dirikan. Katanya Band itu hanya jual tampang doang. Emang benar sih. Kemampuan bermusik mereka di bawah rata-rata.

Belum lagi _Vokalis_ mereka yang jelas-jelas berwajah bagus saja. Tapi suara, bikin sakit telinga, dan _drummer_ mereka benar-benar tak layak pakai.

"Bubarkan saja Band kalian! Kalian hanya bikin malu para Musisi!"

Gaara hanya diam tak ada ekpresi, orang-orang yang menghadangnya benar-benar emosi melihat wajah si rambut merah itu.

"HEY! ORANG-ORANG JELEK! BAND KALIAN SAJA YANG BUBAR!"

Gaara cukup terkejut mendengar suara cempreng itu. Di sampingnya sudah muncul teman yang baru saja di kenalnya. Naruto Uzumaki.

"BANGSAT! HAJAR SAJA MEREKA!"

Anak-anak itu langsung menerjang mereka. Naruto tersenyum sambil merangkul Gaara, pandangan mereka bertemu, Naruto memberi isyarat. Gaara pasang kuda-kuda.

"KABUR!" Naruto langsung menarik Gaara kemudian secepatnya lari dari sana.

"Hey. Kenapa kita harus lari?"

Mereka terus berlari menuju ke ruang latihan.

"Gila! Mereka 10 kita hanya berdua. Mau babak belur?" Naruto mengeratkan genggaman di jari Gaara kemudian secepat kilat berlari lagi.

**Brakk!**

Naruto menendang dengan keras pintu ruangan itu.

"Hah…hah…"

Mereka berdua kehabisan nafas. Terlalu lama berlari.

"Kenapa diam saja sih tadi? Aku saja yang mendengarnya saja panas?"

Gaara hanya memandang Naruto kemudian ia duduk di lantai. Mengatur nafas.

"Tapi, yang dikatakan mereka benar." Naruto menyipitkan mata.

"Lalu kenapa kalau benar! Apa kau mau selalu dihina?! Kalau kita mau berusaha kita juga bisa mengalahkan band norak mereka!"

Gaara kembali memandang Naruto. Ia belum kenal Sasuke, dirinya dan Shikamaru.

"Jangan berharap. Nanti Sasuke juga bosan dan Band ini akan bubar dengan sendirinya."

Wajah Naruto mengeras. Ia mencengkeram bahu Gaara. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Entah kenapa Gaara merasakan debar di dadanya menghadirkan rona merah di sepanjang pipinya.

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan berusaha mempertahankan Band ini." Saat itu ia tahu, kalau ia sudah jatuh hati pada Naruto.

**.**

Tapi bagi Gaara, perasaannya pada Naruto sangat istimewa, sehingga ia tidak mau merusak hubungan persahabatan mereka. Lagian ia juga tahu kalau Naruto terlalu menyukai perempuan-perempuan, ia tidak mungkin meyukai lelaki seperti dirinya.

Ia juga takut, Naruto akan jijik padanya. Oleh karena itu ia simpan sendiri perasaanya.

"Kau mau ikut kencan. Gaara?"

Gaara jengah, mendengar Naruto. Bukan sekali dua kali dia mengajak dirinya ikut kencan dengan kekasih-kekasih Naruto, dari yang cantik sampai yang tidak berbentuk.

"Sekarang wanita yang mana lagi?" Naruto terkekeh dan menunjukkan seorang wanita yang berdiri di luar kelasnya. Wanita itu gempal.

Pipinya besar, tubuhnya terlalu banyak lemak. Tak ada yang enak di pengang dari wanita itu. Ia merasa kalau dirinya lebih oke, ketimbang perempuan itu.

"Namanya Chouji. Kau tau kalau perempuan gendut itu lebih 'sempit'?" Gaara mendengus jengkel.

Dasar playboy!

Saat itu Gaara tahu kalau ia tidak punya kesempatan. Tapi, ia salah.

Karena di suatu hari saat ia dan Shikamaru datang ketempat latihan mereka, ia dengan matanya sendiri melihat Sasuke dan Naruto bermesraan. Mereka semalaman menginap di ruangan latihan.

Rambut Sasuke sedang di sisir Naruto. Mereka telihat mesra. Sasuke hanya memakai kemeja Naruto. Gaara tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Seandainya ia lebih jujur pada Naruto. Apakah sekarang ia yang jadi pacarnya Naruto?

Padahal mereka selalu bertengkar. Tapi siapa yang tahu Sasuke dan Naruto malah jadi seperti itu. Sasuke sudah merebut Naruto-nya.

**.**

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Sasuke?" Gaara duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang melahap ramen. Biasanya si Naruto ini pasti mengekor kemana Sasuke pergi. Kalau ia disini makan sendirian, tentu si bodoh ini sedang bertengkar.

Naruto menghela nafas dan dengan satu tegukan ia menelan ramennya sampai kosong.

"Si **Teme** itu emang sialan! Masak ia bilang kalau aku 'tidur' dengan Guru penjaga UKS pada Kepala Sekolah. Guru itu jadi dipecat, kan."

Gaara menghembuskan nafas malas. Mereka berdua selalu bertengkar dengan masalah yang sama. Apa Naruto tidak pernah bosan pada wanita-wanita itu. Padahal ia dan Sasuke pacaran.

Naruto memang playboy sejati, kalau ia jadi Sasuke. Ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau juga salah Naruto. Kenapa kau harus 'tidur' dengan Guru Itu."

"hey, Guru itu juga mau. Jadi ini bukan hanya salahku."

Segitiga muncul di dahi bertato Gaara, ia menarik seragam Naruto kemudian mencium bibirnya. Naruto yang merasakan bibir Gaara langsung merespon balik.

Ia melumat bibir itu dan mendorong pelan tubuh Gaara kebelakang, sehingga terlentang. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas menghadirkan benang saliva di mulut masing-masing.

Gaara merona. Naruto gemas, ia kembali melumat bibir itu, tangannya menyusup di balik kemeja Gaara. Gaara mengeram. Sentuhan Naruto membuatnya terlena

**BRAKK!**

Suara pintu dibanting, Naruto secepat kilat bangun dari tubuh Gaara. Gaara hanya diam dengan kemeja yang sudah tersingkap keatas dan celana yang sudah setengah terbuka.

"He…he… Sasuke." Naruto terkekeh kemudian mendekat dan merangkul Sasuke yang memandang mereka sebal, Shikamaru yang datang bersama Sasuke memandang malas pada Naruto yang cengengesan.

Gaara berdiri kemudian merapikan bajunya. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa ia bisa membiarkan Naruto menggerayangi tubuhnya? Naruto… terlalu bahaya untuknya.

"Lepas!" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto, tapi Naruto masih mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sasuke, sesekali ia mencium pipi putih laki-laki itu. Gaara memandang iri. Naruto sudah terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Hey! Ayo latihan lagi!" Shikamaru ikut memukul kepala Naruto, yang masih melakukan hal-hal aneh pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Maaf" Gaara yang berdiri di dekat sasuke, menyerahkan mikropon pada lelaki itu. Ia merasa tidak enak. Tapi, Gaara tidak menyesal sama sekali

"Sudahlah. Naruto memang seperti itu."

**FLASHBACK END.**

…

"Tidak kencan dengan si Baka Hentai mu?" Kiba yang sibuk menyemprotkan pengharum pada tubuhnya, bertanya sekilas pada Sasuke.

Kiba heran biasanya ini anak pasti hilang, tapi hampir sebulan ini, Sasuke jarang keluar kecuali untuk kerja.

"Kau ikut Gokon lagi?"

Kiba mengangguk, ia emang setiap malam minggu mengikuti acara itu, siapa tahu ia dapat pasangan yang cocok.

"Apa kau tidak kapok, dengan wanita-wanita yang kau kencani? Mereka akan meninggalkan mu saat tau apa pekerjaanmu."

Kiba menghela nafas.

"Makanya, aku akan cari wanita yang mau menerima aku apa adanya."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatnya disitu." Kiba memandang kesel pada wajah datar Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri, apa bertengkar dengan si Baka Hentai?!"

"Aku sedang memberinya hukuman."

Kiba memiringkan kepalanya. "Ia selingkuh?" tidak ada jawaban.

"Ha…ha… ada juga ya? Wanita yang berani selingkuh dari wajahmu." Kiba menggeleng kepalanya tidak mengerti, kalau wajah se type Sasuke saja pacarnya tidak setia. Bagaimana dengan nasip wajahnya yang pas-pasan.

"Ha..ha..sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik."

Sasuke merebahkan punggungnya di lantai, dahinya berkerut. Sedang apa Naruto sekarang? Apa ia sedang galau mencarinya? Atau malah pria itu bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadis sialan?

Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya. Ternyata Naruto tidak pernah berubah, ia tetap lelaki yang sama brengseknya dengan tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih remaja.

Tapi sialnya, ia Uchiha Sasuke terlalu mencintainya.

…

Sasuke membasuh mukanya perlahan. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur, pagi ini di Kantor ia juga merasa malas, mungkin faktor suhu badannya yang tidak meyakinkan.

Setelah itu ia kembali ke meja kerjanya. Banyak sekali pekerjaannya hari ini, entah kenapa Ketua Divisinya akhir-akhirnya sering memberi beban pekerjaan yang banyak padanya. Apa ini karena Sakura tahu kalau ia sudah punya pacar?

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Dasar perempuan.

"Gila! Kurasa Sakura-sama lagi datang bulan." Kiba menggeleng kepala, melihat tumpukan kertas di meja Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Gokon?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli?" kiba memandang aneh pada Sasuke, yang di balas Sasuke dengan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kau tau, kalau Suigetsu merebut pacarnya Boss?"

"Pacar?"

"Ya, Suigetsu pacaran sama ibu-ibu, yang kemarin kita lihat di Hotel itu." Kiba antusias sambil menunjuk Suigetsu dengan kurang ajar. Tapi Suigetsu yang ada di meja lain hanya nyengir saja.

Sasuke kembali tidak peduli, ia meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Stt, kau tau kalau Naruto-sama cinta sama ibu-ibu itu." Kiba berbisik, seakan takut di suaranya di dengar orang lain, Sasuke makin tidak peduli.

"Si Suigetsu menipu perempuan itu, dengan berlagak sok kaya. Aku juga heran sama ibu itu, ia sudah punya suami dan punya pacar seperti Atasan kita. Tapi masih saja selingkuh sana sini."

Sasuke memandang Kiba tajam dengan arti—hentikan mulut mu—yang tidak diperdulikan oleh Kiba, ia terus saja mengoceh.

"Ku dengar…"

"KYAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan orang banyak, Kiba ikut terkejut matanya lalu melihat keluar ruangan. Banyak orang yang lari disana.

"Ada apa?! Apa kebakaran?" Sasuke ikut berdiri, seluruh karyawan cemas, lalu Sakura datang.

"Tenanglah. Teruskan kerja kalian."

"Apa Yang terjadi. Ketua?!" Suigetsu berteriak lantang, sebenarnya ia paling cemas, ia phobia api.

"Naruto-sama pingsan di Lobi." Mendengar itu Sasuke bergegas lari dari ruangan kerja. Ia cemas.

Kiba yang melihat Sasuke lari ia juga ikutan mengejar Sasuke.

"Hey kalian berdua! Suiget… sialan!"

Suigetsu juga ikutan mengejar Kiba dan Sasuke,

Sasuke yang cemas berdiri di depan sebuah lif yang sama sekali tidak terbuka, ia berinisiatif menuruni tangga satu persatu. Sampai di lantai dua di mana Naruto katanya pingsan. Kiba dan Sugetsu ikut mengekor Sasuke.

Ia terengah-rengah sampai di lantai dua yang di penuhi banyak orang, ia berusaha menerobos orang-orang itu namun sepertinya Naruto sudah di angkat di sebuah tandu.

Wajah Sasuke sendu melihat raut muka orang yang disayangi-nya, wajah itu pucat sungguh tidak cocok dengan kulit jelaga yang di milikinya. Apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini pada Naruto? Apa ia kurang tidur, makan? Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

Apa ia sudah keterlaluan dengan tidak menghubungi pria itu?

Kiba ikut bengong melihat Atasan mereka yang di tandu. Ia menyenggol bahu Sugetsu.

"mampus kau suigetsu. Kalau Boss tahu kau pacaran dengan pacarnya." Ia berbisik. Tapi Suigetsu hanya menaiki bahunya.

"bukan salahku. Kalau ibu itu terlalu suka padaku." Ia mengedipkan matanya kearah Kiba. Yang membuat Kiba mulas seketika.

"DASAR RAJA PENIPU!"

"HA…HA…HA…"

**TBC**

**Ada yang sadar tidak ya, yang flashback di belakang, soalnya aku lupa menulis tulisan flashback-nya. # author pikun! Tapi dah kutulis balik kok**

**Terimakasih kepada: Akira Naru-desu**, ni lanjutannya. **Iko Nacht**, belum ada romance-nya . **Icha Clalu Bhgia**, ^^. **Leslayy**. Kamu benar. Aku sudah menjerumuskan anak kecil. Tapi kalo kutaruh di M, nanti ada yang minta lemon. Aku kan miskin belum sanggup beli itu, ha…ha. Lupakan, kutaruh semi M aja ya? t-typo? Apa itu? #pura-pura lugu. Mudah-mudah kali ini sudah jarang ya. Tapi nggak janji. Terimakasih atas nasehat. Tolong kritik lagi saya. Biar saya tau letak kesalahan saya. **Toples kaca**, ah…thanks ^^. **Augesteca**, kupikir ini aman saja, tapi ternyata aku sudah merusak UU pornografi #lebay. Semi m aja ya? **ShinkUray**, terimakasih… kayaknya nggak akan hot deh, malah aka jadul. Tapi mungkin akan kubuat fic lain yang M tapi lihat saja nanti ^^. Sudah ada ide, tapi susah banget nuaginnya dalam bentuk tulisan. **Lumina Lulison**, sudah kilat nggak? Maaf nggak bisa nyewa petir, soalnya dah di boking ma dewa nil, ha..ha #author sarap. **TheBrownEyes'129**, iya, kenapa playboy banget ya? #ditendang naruto. "kan kamu yang bikin aku kayak gitu!" ha..ha benar #author makin sarap. **Aicinta**, nggak lama kan? **Samba,** sabar aja, he..he sabar-sabar uang seribu jadi seratus perak he..he, #otak eror. **Natsume Yuka**. Ha…HA..HA. terimakasih atas saran dan nasehatnya. Review lagi


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE**

**PAIRING : NARUSASU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"Gejala Tipes."

Kushina yang mendengar penuturan dokter, langsung memukul kepala anaknya.

"Aduh! Aku sakit Bu, kenapa malah di pukul?" Naruto memandang manja pada ibunya, yang hanya dib alas hembusan nafas kesal oleh Kushina.

"Itu karena kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Bekerja tanpa tahu waktu. Selalu lupa istirahat." Kushina mendengus.

"Kok aku yang salah. Ayah yang salah mewariskan perkerjaan yang merepotkan padaku." Kushina mendelik.

**TAK…**

"Itai!...itai!…Kushina jelek! Jahat!" Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kena jitak. Di depannya Khusina sudah membara. Rambut merahnya bahkan berdiri semua. Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Mampus.

"Sudahlah ma. Naruto juga kekanak-kanakkan sekali." Shion yang ikut bersama calon Mertua dan Sai tersenyum, sudah biasa menghadapi kelakuan calon suami dan calon Mertuanya. Ia mendekat kearah Naruto bermaksud menyeka keringat di dahi pria itu.

Tapi belum sempat ia melakukannya, sapu tangan itu sudah di rebut oleh Naruto. "Aku bisa sendiri." Suaranya sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Shion mundur Naruto selalu menolaknya. Hatinya sakit, melihat perlakuan pria itu.

Selama ini ia bisa bertahan, walau Naruto playboy sekalipun, baginya Naruto hanya main-main saja .

Tapi kenapa ia tidak mendapat perlakuan yang spesial darinya? Mengapa Naruto bisa suka sama wanita-wanita lain di luar, namun tidak suka padanya. Memandang dirinya saja, Naruto enggan. Ia merasa tidak jelek. Ia bahkan lebih baik dari wanita-wanita yang sering Naruto kencani.

"Naruto-sama!" Sai tidak suka melihat wanitanya di sakiti, ia merasa heran pada Shion. Apa ia tidak punya peka? Naruto jelas sekali menolaknya.

"Aku ingin istirahat." Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang rumah sakit, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto! Hentikan tingkah mu itu!." Ibunya memeluk Shion, namun saat tidak ada pergerakan dari anaknya, hampir saja tangannya kembali mendarat di kepala Naruto. Namun Sai mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah. Kita keluar saja dari sini. Lagian Naruto-sama butuh istirahat." Sai menggenggam tangan Shion menariknya keluar. Wanita itu kembali melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tertidur, matanya sendu, ia mencintai pria itu. Tidak adakah kesempatan buat dirinya? Setidaknya biarkan ia berada di hati pemuda itu, biarpun hanya secuil.

Setelah mereka semua keluar ruangan, Sai menutup pintu.

"Sai kau, kan. Kerja di samping Naruto? Kenapa membiarkan ia kerja seperti itu?" Sai melihat wajah muram Shion, ia mengaruk pipinya. Harus di jawab bagaimana? Kalau sebenarnya Atasannya jarang sekali berada di kantor. Naruto selalu pergi, mencari sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu siapa yang di carinya.

Pernah sekali Atasannya menyebut Sasuke. Tapi entahlah, apa orang itu yang di carinya?

…

Naruto yang berpura-pura tidur akhirnya bernafas lega. Perempuan bernama Shion itu sungguh menggangu pandangannya. Kenapa ia tidak memilih Sai saja? dan kenapa ia terus mengekor Ibunya?

Naruto sebenarnya sangat menyukai berbagai jenis perempuan. Hanya jenis perempuan seperti Shion yang tidak akan di sukai-nya. Gadis itu pemaksa. Padahal sudah ia bilang tidak suka pada wanita yag mengikatnya, kalau pun suatu saat ia akan terikat, biarkan ia terikat dengan Sasuke-nya saja.

Ngomong-ngomong di mana Sasuke-nya? Si Teme itu sudah membuat ia tidak sehat. Ia sakit begini, tapi, tidak di menjenguk? Apa ia tidak kasihan padanya?

**KREET…**

Suara pintu di dorong, mengalihkan pikiran kalut Naruto. Di sana berdiri pria yang di rindukannya. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus. Ngambek.

Sasuke bernafas malas melihat kelakuan Naruto, ia kemudian mendekat, di tangannya ada sekeranjang buah.

"Sudah baikan?" Sasuke menyentuh dahi Naruto, namun pria itu masih memasang wajah kesalnya. Sasuke mengecup dahi itu sebentar, Naruto luluh. Ia memang tidak bisa marah pada pria ini. Biarpun mereka terpisah lama ia akan tetap jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau kemana saja? kau tau, aku seperti orang gila mencarimu." Suara Naruto melembut, tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang menunduk. Mata mereka saling memandang, menyorotkan perasaan rindu yang mendalam.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, menghela nafas kemudian, "Ponselku, sudah kau hancurkan." Naruto berkedut kesal.

"GARA-GARA **PONSEL** KAU MENGHILANG SATU BULAN?!"

Sasuke mendelik marah.

"KAU PIKIR ITU **MURAH**!" Naruto mengatur emosinya, makin ia meladeni pria ini, mungkin ia akan tambah kesal. Si Teme emang menyebalkan. Tidak bisakah ia bersikap manis sekali saja?

"Sasuke, ayo tidur di sini." Naruto menepuk kasur di sampingnya. Sasuke terlihat malas.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat." Naruto tersenyum, raut mukanya mengundang Sasuke untuk tidur di sampingnya. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas.

Ia membuka sepatunya, dan naik keatas ranjang. Naruto menggeser, lengannya ia bentangkan agar Sasuke bisa tidur di atas tangannya, ia perbaiki sedikit letak tangan yang satunya lagi yang sedang di infus.

Ia kecup pipi Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya, menghadirkan rona merah di pipi putih itu, Sasuke berpura-pura menyeka wajah. Menutupi rona merah yang hadir di pipinya. Naruto terkekeh. Suka apa yang di lihatnya.

Naruto kemudian mengulingkan tubuhnya, hingga menduduki tubuh Sasuke.

"Ngapain?" Sesaat Sasuke panik, namun segera ia pasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Aku kangen." Sasuke kembali merona. Naruto gemas, ia mencium bibir Sasuke. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Sasuke buru-buru memalingkan mukanya. Tidak ingin Naruto tahu kalau ia terpesona pada pria itu.

Naruto menyentuh hidung Sasuke, kemudian menyusuri bibirnya yang telah ia cium.

"Kau cantik, Teme-chan." Sasuke berusaha bangun. Wajahnya panas.

"Aku tidak cantik." Ia malah menyangkal dengan konyol, ketika Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming di atas tubuhnya.

Naruto terkekeh, kembali ia menyentuh bibir indah Sasuke. "Matamu indah. bibirmu seksi ketika kau mendesah."

"Hentikan itu!" Sasuke mendorong muka Naruto yang ingin menciumnya kembali. Naruto terkekeh lebih keras. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menutupi mukanya yang sudah sangat memerah. Naruto sudah membuatnya berdetak hebat.

Sasuke tahu, Naruto pasti mendengar suara jantungnya, namun sifatnya yang stoik melarangnya untuk menerima godaan yang lebih banyak lagi.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Tapi Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali, matanya masih betah memandangi Sasuke. Sungguh ia menyukai wajah yang ada di bawah tubuhnya. Suka ketika ia merona, dan ia tidak pernah menyesal jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya.

Kemudian ia kembali melumat bibir manis itu. Menjilatnya perlahan. Sasuke tidak menolak. Ia juga menginginkannya.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Naruto, memilit lidahnya. Ia hanya sesekali membalasnya. Ia lebih memilih membiarkan Naruto memonopoli mulutnya.

Ia masih terlena dengan bibir Naruto, tidak sedar dengan dasinya yang sudah di lepas. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengikat kedua tangan Sasuke keatas lalu di satukan dengan ranjang.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini?" Ia dengan paksa melepas bibir Naruto. Naruto menyeringai.

"Biar kau tidak kabur lagi sasUKE." Sasuke memandang tajam. Naruto hanya tersenyum, sambil menjilat bibir, tangannya menyusuri tubuh Sasuke sampai pada selangkangan pria itu. Sasuke mendesah.

Naruto kemudian menepuk keras bagian itu. Menghasilkan teriakan keras dari mulut Sasuke.

"Brengsek! Sakit tolol!"

"He…he…" tangan jahil Naruto, membuka kancing baju Sasuke satu persatu. Sasuke pasrah biarpun melawan ia rasa akan percuma juga, ia sudah di ikat begini. Hanya sekali-kali ia memandang cemas ke arah pintu, takut ada orang yang akan masuk dan melihat adegan mereka yang tidak senonoh.

Dada terbuka Sasuke, di telusuri dengan jari telunjuk, kadang dengan sengaja ia menekan. Ketika melewati tempat sensitif di tubuh itu, membuat pemilik tubuh mengeram merasakan sensasi jari tersebut.

"Tubuhmu bagus Sasuke. Ah, indah sekali." Naruto menyentil dada kiri Sasuke, membuat ia kembali mendesah. Tapi ia masih bisa mengontrol suaranya. pria itu ingat, kalau mereka berada di rumah sakit.

Naruto kembali mencium bibir Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke ingin membalasnya. Naruto menarik bibirnya, meninggalkan bibir sasuke yang moyong. Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, pria itu semakin memerah padam. Tahu Naruto mempermainkannya. Saat tangan jahil Naruto membuka celananya, Sasuke panik, ia tidak mau di telanjangi di rumah sakit.

"Hey, Dobe Hentai! Bagaimana kalau ada orang masuk?" Sasuke makin geram saat melihat reaksi Naruto yang tidak peduli, ia malah gencar mencium tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan Naruto masih asyik bermain di bawah tubuhnya.

Sensasi dingin ia rasakan, bagian bawahnya sudah sepenuhnya tidak tertutupi, ketika tangan ajaib Naruto bermain, ia sudah tergoda dan terlena. Tubuh dan mulutnya merespon ransangan Naruto yang hebat.

Ia meremas udara dengan tangannya yang terikat, matanya terpejam menikmati perlakuan lembut Naruto pada tubuhnya.

"Sasuke kau benar-benar cantik."

Sasuke mengeram marah. "Sialan! Jangan berhenti. Baka." Padahal ia sudah hampir pada ujungnya. Tapi Naruto membiarkannya 'mengantung'. Jelas ia emosi.

Naruto kembali tertawa. Kemudian mencium bibir itu kembali. Sasuke mengimbangi ciuman berhasrat Naruto.

Tapi kemudian pria pirang itu berhenti. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang menunduk.

"Kurasa efek obat tidur, sudah bereaksi sekarang."

"Hey apa maksudmu?" belum sempat Naruto menjawab ia sudah jatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke. Tertidur dengan lelap. Sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke.

"Baka Dobe sialan. Bagaimana dengan nasibku?!"

Sasuke terus mengumpat dalam hati. Ia coba bergerak namun tubuh Naruto yang berada di atasnya sama sekali tidak bergeming, ketika kakinya ia gerakkan, tangan Naruto yang masih berada di atas 'pribadi' nya ikut bergerak. Ia mengeram atas perbuatannya sendiri.

Sasuke kesal melihat tubuh besar Naruto yang menghimpit tubuhnya, lagian kenapa tubuh Naruto bisa sebesar ini? Ia coba gerakkan tangannya lagi, sial ikatannya cukup kencang, ia rasa tangannya sudah memerah. Sekali-kali ia menengok kearah pintu, cemas bila ada seseorang melewati kamar mereka.

Baka Dobe…

Baka Dobe…

**KREET**

Sial!

Sasuke memalingkan muka, menutupi muka merahnya, Naruto sudah mempermalukan dirinya.

Sai hanya diam di pintu, wajah—datar— ketika melihat Atasannya bersama seseorang di ranjang, perlahan ia menarik pintu. Kemudian mendekat dan senyuman muncul di bibirnya.

Sasuke geram, kenapa dengan wajah orang itu? Jangan menampilkan senyum aneh padanya.

Sai sama sekali tidak bergerak, matanya masih memandang kedepan. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa di tebak. Sasuke mendecih, setidaknya, pria itu membantunya mengangkat pria ini diatas tubuhnya.

"Hei, singkirkan orang ini." Sai tidak menjawab ia kembali menampilkan senyum palsunya, namun ia juga tidak berniat untuk menolong sama sekali.

"Hey!" 'dia budek, ya?'

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke kembali mendecih. "Sasuke." Lagi-lagi Sai menampilkan senyumnya.

"Oh, kau ya? Yang namanya Sasuke." Jadi orang ini yang di cari-cari Naruto? pria rupanya? Ia pikir perempuan.

"Bisa kau singkirkan orang ini." Sasuke jengah. Orang itu bukannya cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto. Naruto berat, tahu?

Sialnya lagi, ia telanjang. Dan di lihat oleh orang ini.

Sai masih belum bergerak, wajahnya biasa lagi, tangan ia silangkan di depan dada. Matanya memandang Sasuke tidak suka.

"Bukankah kau karyawan di kantor kami?" sial! Ia kenal dengannya.

"Sopan sekali kau." Nadanya mengejek, "Jabatan ku lebih tinggi darimu. Dan orang yang kau suruh singkirkan itu adalah Atasanmu."

**Double sialan**! Dalam keadaan begini ia masih memikirkan kelas. Dasar orang gila jabatan!

"Singkirkan orang ini…" Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, sebenarnya ia tidak pernah memohon. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Daripada ia telanjang disini seharian. "Tolong."

"Hm." Sai masih memasang wajah tidak suka, namun ia akhirnya bergerak lebih dekat. Ketika ia ingin mendorong tubuh Pimpinannya, ia melihat tangan Naruto yang besar.

"Punyamu kecil, ya?" Sasuke berkedut kesal.

**BRENGSEK!**

Lalu ia mendorong Naruto untuk tidur lebih nyaman di atas ranjang. Sekarang Sasuke menyesal. Kenapa ia tidak menyuruh Sekertaris Naruto untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya saja. Sai benar-benar melihat ia telanjang sekarang.

BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK!

Sai hanya tersenyum, menahan tawanya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Naruto bangsat ini semua salahnya!

"Tolong." Sai sukses tertawa. Tapi tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan ikatan itu. Ia kasihan. Ketika ikatannya melonggar Sasuke cepat-cepat bergerak untuk melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Lalu ia dengan sigap memakai pakaian kembali.

Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang kemudian memakai sepatunya, matanya melirik Naruto sebal. Sebelum ia pergi, ia sempat menulis Sesuatu dan menaruh di atas ranjang buah pemberiannya.

Sai hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diam, mereka tidak berbicara, tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan. Saat Sasuke hampir mencapai pintu, seorang perempuan sudah lebih dulu masuk. Sasuke tahu perempuan itu adalah calon istri Naruto. Matanya memandang sendu.

Ketika ia sudah di luar, tubuh ia sandarkan di dinding, tangan mencengkeram dadanya. Apa arti dirinya bagi Naruto? Ia bahkan tidak tahu posisi apa yang di berikan oleh Naruto padanya. Ia tahu mereka saling mencintai, biarpun jalan mereka tidak sama, tapi hati mereka selalu terpaut. Tapi apa hanya itu saja? Arti dirinya bagi Naruto?

…

Sai melihat dalam diam kepada Shion yang masih asik menyeka keringat Naruto, yang keluar banyak sekali, pengaruh obat.

Matanya sendu. Kenapa harus Naruto yang di cintai oleh sahabatnya ini? Seandainya bukan Naruto, ia pasti akan lera Shion tidak jadi miliknya. Tapi kalau pria itu. Shion pasti akan sakit. Naruto akan selalu menyakitinya.

Sai menghela nafas, kemudian mendekat ia menhentikan tangan Shion, lalu dengan berani mengecup bibirnya.

Shion terkejut. Matanya memandang marah pada Sai. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia sudah tidak bisa diam dan melihat Shion lebih terluka lagi.

"Tinggalkan Naruto. Kau tidak akan bahagia bersamanya."

"Jangan campuri urusanku! Aku mencintai Naruto." Wajah Sai mengeras, namun terluka dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Dan…ia mencintai semua perempuan." Shion kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam, Sai tahu di balik wajah itu. Tersimpan luka yang amat dalam. Shion hanya berpura-pura bertahan.

"Aku yakin suatu saat Naruto akan melihatku. Dan saat itu, ia sadar bahwa akulah wanita yang selalu bersamanya." Sai mendecih, ia mendorong Shion kasar, tubuh perempuan itu terdorong ke dinding rumah sakit.

"Mau apa?" Shion kalut, belum pernah ia melihat sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku yang akan membahagiakanmu." Sai mendesis di telinga Shion, sedangkan perempuan itu kaku, namun saat Naruto menleguh ia dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Sai yang menghimpitnya. Lalu buru-buru mendekat ke ranjang yang ditiduri Naruto.

Sai kembali mendecih.

"Naruto." Shion menggenggam tangan Naruto. Ia merasa terlindungi. Ia masih takut dengan wajah Sai tadi.

Naruto membuka matanya, namun saat melihat tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Shion ia dengan kasar menyentak tangannya. Meninggalkan tangan Shion yang mengantung di udara.

Shion kembali terluka, air mata turun perlahan di pipinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-kun menolakku? Hik…" Naruto memandang jengah. Tidak suka melihat perempuan itu menagis. Namun kemudian ia teringat Sasuke.

"Hey, mana Sasuke?" ia melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Nihil Sasuke tidak ada. Apa tadi ia bermimpi. Ia panik seketika. Tidak peduli Shion yang menagis di depannya.

Sai melihat kepanikan Naruto hanya mendelik gusar, antara marah pada Naruto karena memperlakukan Shion seperti itu, dan kesal karena panik pada hal yang tidak penting.

"Itu" ia menunjukkan dengan kepalanya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada keranjang buah, kemudian ia tersenyum saat melihat keranjang itu. Artinya Sasuke memang datang menjenguknya, ia tidak bermimpi. Bibirnya lagi-lagi tersenyum saat melihat deretan angka di sebuah kertas. Nomor ponsel kekasihnya.

Shion merangkul tubuh Naruto. "Naruto aku janji. Akan jadi istri yang baik untukmu." Shion masih menagis. Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu. Kali ini ia tidak bertindak kasar, sebenarnya ia tidak pernah berniat ingin menyakiti Shion. Tapi, wanita itu sering membuatnya kesal.

"Kau menganggu. seperti katarak yang menempel di mataku." Kata-katanya dingin bagai es. Mata Shion berubah nanar, ia tidak percaya, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Hatinya seperti tertusuk dengan pisau. Ia benar-benar sakit hati.

Ia mundur, tangannya mencengkeram dadanya, sesak. Airmatanya kembali deras keluar dari kedua bola matanya. Sai memandang benci pada Naruto, tapi pria tidak peduli.

"Bisakah kalian memangil Dokter? Aku ingin keluar dari rumah sakit." Shion dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu, Sai mengejarnya.

"Hei! Aku tidak mungkin mencabut infus ini sendirian!" Naruto mendecak sebal, dasar teman tidak setia. Ia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya.

…

"Kau dari mana saja?" Kiba, memandang Sasuke yang baru kembali, orang ini kenapa bisa seenaknya keluar masuk, sih? Orang popular memang beda.

"Hn" dan jawabannya, bikin emosi jiwa Kiba.

Sasuke kembali menghidupkan komputernya dan meneruskan pekerjaan. Namun suara ponsel barunya menghentikan tangannya sebentar. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya, nomor baru. Tapi ia yakin ini pasti Naruto.

"Ponsel baru? Jelek sekali." Sasuke langsung men-deathglare Kiba, tahu apa ia? Demi ponsel sialan ini ia bahkan menghancurkan tabungan satu-satunya, ia tidak berani mengambil uang dalam deposito. Uang itu amat di perlukan-nya.

Ia kembali memandang kesal pada ponsel buntut yang baru ia beli. Seharusnya si Baka itu yang harus mengantikan ponselnya? Sekarang setengah dari uang belanjanya kurang. Naruto **bangsat**!

Tapi kemudian ia dengan gusar menerima pangilan di ponselnya.

Kiba terkekeh gugup, melihat Sasuke yang seakan-akan ingin mengunyahnya dan ia kembali cengo, saat mendengar nada judes dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto di lain tempat tertawa. 'Besok kencan, yok?'

"Sibuk"

'besoknya lagi?'

"Masih sibuk" Kiba sukses menganga melihat nada manja tak kentara dari suara Sasuke. A-apa benar itu Sasuke yang itu? Sasuke yang mukanya kayak papan? Datar kayak tembok. Ah, Kiba pusing.

'Hari minggu?' Naruto masih berusaha merayu

"Akan kuusahakan." Dan klek ponsel itu mati.

"Baka Hentai, ya?" Sasuke kembali tidak menjawab. Kiba tidak percaya dalam waktu sekejab ia kembali ke Sasuke yang semula, tadi ia tidak salah dengarkan? Ternyata pacarnya Sasuke benar-benar hebat, bisa membuat Sasuke berubah 100 derajat jungkir-balik.

"Kalian sudah baikan?" wanita yang di pacari Sasuke benar-benar beruntung, ia sudah melakukan hal 'nakal' tapi Sasuke dengan gampang memaafkannya.

**.**

"Maaf, ya Kiba-kun." wanita dengan rambut bewarna hitam itu memandang nanar pada Kiba yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bertahan dulu? Aku janji, sebentar lagi jabatan ku akan naik, kok." Wanita itu tersenyum, sebenarnya ia tidak percaya pada lelaki yang di depannya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha selembut mungkin untuk memutuskan pria ini.

O, ayolah jaman sekarang punya pacar miskin? Ogah banget. Ia tahu Kiba hanya pegawai rendahan di sebuah kantor. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa hidup dengan pria ini, ia maniak belanja. Wanita itu, tidak mau berkorban hobi demi pria se kere Kiba.

"Sorry sebenarnya aku punya pacar baru." Bohong sedikit demi lepas dari pria ini, tidak apa, kan? Kiba tidak percaya, ia di putuskan lagi. Ini wanita kelima yang memutuskannya ketika tahu ia bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa. Apa ia menipu saja seperti Sugetsu. Ya?

Wanita itu berdiri, melambai dan bilang selamat tinggal padanya. Kiba menghela nafas. Hari minggu yang buruk.

"Kau di campakkan lagi" kiba terkejut melihat Suigetsu di samping dan memeluk bahunya. Ia mendorong pria itu dan pergi di sana. Sugetsu mengikutinya.

"Apa kau sedang tidak kencan denga ibu-ibu itu? Kenapa mengikutiku?" Sugetsu tertawa menyebalkan.

"Ibu itu lagi di salon, aku malas menunggu. Tadi, aku tadi melihatmu lagi di putusin. Jadi lebih menarik." Kiba sebel, hatinya tersakiti, menurutnya lebih menarik. Sugetsu terkekeh kemudian merangkul Kiba lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau denganku saja?" Kiba melirik kesal pada Sugetsu yang terlalu dekat dengannya. "Aku tidak mood untuk bercanda." Suigetsu mengeratkan rangkulannya, kemudian membawa Kiba di depan. Pipinya ia gesekkan dengan pipi Kiba.

Kiba ketakutan, ada apa dengan si sinting ini?

"Siapa yang becanda. Aku serius." Tangannya mengelus-elus dada Kiba. Muka Kiba menghitam.

**DUAKH…**

"**DASAR RAJA SINTING!**" Suigetsu melompat-lompat memengan kakinya yang sakit di injak Kiba. "Ih…dasar preman!" kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, merasa lucu dengan reaksi pria tersebut.

…

"Jadi, yang mana lebih bagus?" Sasuke, melemparkan tatapan mematikan pada Naruto yang tertawa senang, sambil memperlihatkan pakaian dalam perempuan di tangan kirinya dan sebuah g-string bertali di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke menaikan kaki kirinya keatas kaki kanan, matanya mendelik tajam kearah Naruto, tadi ia bilang akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan saja, tapi entah kenapa si Dobe itu malah menyeretnya ke sebuah Butik.

"Lama tidak ketemu, seleranya jadi feminine, ya? Kayaknya dua-duanya sulit kau pahami. **DOBE**…" ia sisir rambutnya dengah angkuh, wanita tua pemilik butik itu agak syok, tapi ia tetap tersenyum pada pelanggannya, walaupun pelanggannya aneh sekalipun.

"Lama tidak ketemu. Kamu jadi banyak becanda, ya?...**TEME."**

"Dalaman ini kayaknya memang tidak cocok denganmu, yang ini saja ya…" g-string itu ia putar-putar di depan muka Sasuke.

Kemudian ia langsung menyeret tubuh Sasuke ke ruang ganti. Muka Sasuke merah padam antara menahan malu dan marah. "Hei… hei…kenapa aku pakai?"

"Anggap saja pengorbanan buat kekasih."Naruto tidak peduli protes Sasuke. Saat mereka sudah berada dalam ruang ganti, Naruto langsung berinisatif melepas celana lelaki itu. "Kau kenapa ikutan masuk?!"

"Ah…aku mau bantu, suke-chan." Sasuke tambah kesel. " Aku bisa sendiri. Kau keluar!" Naruto yang tersenyum mesum, menyeringai.

"Biar aku yang buka…Temeee." Sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Sasuke.

**BRUUK…BRUAK**…!

"Keluar mesum!" Naruto sukses terjungkal keluar dengan kepala duluan menghantam tembok.

**.**

"Sial! Kenapa harus beli. Kalau kau punya uang lebih, mendingan kau kasih ke aku." Sasuke kesal melihat pria itu menenteng sebuah tas kertas plastik toko. Mereka jalan-jalan sebentar di tengah kota.

Baka Hentai sialan! Pikirannya selalu ngeres.

"Memang kenapa? Cocok kok, denganmu, sangat segar dan bagus dilihat…" Naruto terkekeh. Air liurnya hampir saja menetes membayangkan Sasuke memakai g-string itu.

"Kalau kamu pakai pasti lebih segar dan bagus!" Sasuke gusar.

"…Ho… ho… jadi kamu juga ingin aku memakainya?" Sasuke kembali mengarahkan tatapan membunuhnya. Namun, hanya di tanggapi Naruto dengan kekehan lebih besar. "Apa perlu aku menari juga?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya denga pose seksi yang di buat-buat.

**BLETAK**….

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang kena jitakan. '…dasar preman?' Namun ia kembali menyeringai ketika melihat deretan Hotel-Hotel Love di depannya.

"Teme-chan… ayo kita masuk kesitu…" suara Naruto mendayu-dayu di dekat telinga Sasuke, tangannya mengusap-usap, bokong pria manis di depannya. Sasuke melirik gusar wajah mesum Naruto.

Grrr… Baka Dobe…

…

Ramai, itulah yang Nampak. Entah dalam rangka apa Pimpinan Perusahaan mereka Naruto Uzumaki mengelar pesta kantin hari ini. Para karyawan biasa bersuka cita di kantin mereka. Hari ini. Semua kantin gratis.

"Begini yang aku suka, he…he.. sering-seringlah Boss kayak gini." Kiba tertawa sambil meminum air segar di depannya.

Sasuke memandang tidak percaya pada meja di depan mereka, walaupun mukanya masih datar. Tapi, ia benar-benar harus menggeleng kepalanya pada porsi makan si berisik satu ini.

"Hey Kiba. Kau benar bisa makan semua ini?" Suigetsu langsung duduk tanpa di minta, ia memasang muka tak percaya.

"Jangan campuri urusanku!. Urus urusanmu sendiri! Raja sinting" Kiba memandang sebel kedatangan Suigetsu. Ia mengibaskan tangannya mengusir mahluk itu. "Hus…hus pergi."

Suigetsu tertawa. "Jangan kuatir…dog boy…prinsipku, 'urus pekerjaanku sendiri'…percayalah padaku my sweet honey." Ia meletakkan jarinya di bibir dan mengedip. Kiba hampir saja tidak bisa menelan makanannya.

"Kyaa! Suigetsu kau raja brengsek!"

"Berisik." Kiba tersendak makanannya mendengar nada dingin keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia kumat lagi.

"Tapi ini rangka apa, sih? Kok Atasan kita merayakan pesta begini?" Kiba mengeleng.

"Tidak tahu, tapi ada gossip yang bilang kalau Naruto-sama bertemu sama cinta sejati masa kecilnya. Kau beruntung, Boss tidak cinta sama ibu itu." Kiba terus memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Suigetsu mengelap beberapa bekas makanan yang berceceran di mulut Kiba, tapi, langsung ditepis, matanya memandang super tajam kearah pemuda itu. Suigetsu tertawa.

"Kau kayak perempuan, ya? Bergosip…he…he.. menikah sajalah denganku" emosi Kiba sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

"KAU MAU KU HAJAR, HAH!" namun ia kembali menutup mulutnya saat mata tajam Sasuke melempar death glare-nya. Suigetsu sukses tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Oh…jadi ini tempat kerjamu. Tuang Suigetsu?" Kiba dan Suigetsu sama-sama terkejut melihat seorang perempuan dengan dandanan yang mewah. Memandang tajam pada pria di hadapannya.

Kiba terkekeh, kemudian ia berbisik di telinga temannya. "Mampus kau Suigetsu."

"Hai…Anko-san." Sugetsu tersenyum pura-pura. Sialan! Ketahuan secepat ini.

**PLAK**

"Dasar penipu."

"HA…HA…" Kiba tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia senang sekali, 'rasakan kau Suigetsu. Tukang rayu, sih'

Lalu perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya, ia terkejut melihat Sasuke diantara mereka. Ia masih ingat wajah sialan itu. Karena bocah ini, Naruto mengabaikan panggilannya.

"Ternyata kalian semua memang perkumpulan** brengsek**, ya?" Kiba berhenti tertawa, dan menunjukkan dirinya sendiri. He…'dia tidak brengsek, temannya dua ini yang brengsek'

Sasuke mendengus, melihat perempuan itu. Benar-benar tidak suka. Apa Naruto kembali menghubunginya? Si Baka Hentai itu. Memang harus di hajar.

**.**

Naruto memperbaiki celananya. Sekilas ia melihat Anko memasuki Kantin. Sebenarnya setelah dari Toilet ia berniat kembali ke Kantin kelas satu, dan bersenang-senang sedikit dengan pegawai-pegawai wanitanya, namun niatnya urung melihat Anko memasuki Kantin kelas bawah.

Naruto cukup tahu, Anko adalah wanita berkelas tinggi. Ia tidak mungkin mau ketempat itu, bila memang tidak ada perlunya, Naruto jadi penasaran dan mengikuti perempuan itu.

Naruto biasa saja, kecuali saat melihat seorang pria di yang duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Anko yang sepertinya marah-marah.

"Sasuke?" desisnya tidak percaya, apa lagi saat ia dengan jelas melihat kartu pengenal di sakunya, memberitahu bahwa ia salah seorang pengawai di kantornya. Muka Naruto mengeras.

Sasuke berdecak. Kemudian ia bangkit hendak berlalu dari situ. Namun saat berpapasan. Naruto mencengkeram lengannya kuat. Giginya gemelatuk menahan amarah.

"Sudah berapa **lama** kau di sini?" geramannya tertahan. Sungguh ia merasa dibohongi selama ini. Penghuni kantin berbisik-bisik melihat dua orang itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Naruto di puncaknya, ia melemparkan tubuh Sasuke ke dinding. Kemudian ia mencekik lehernya.

"JAWAB SIALAN!"

"Hn" tidak ada beban sama sekali. Mendengar itu Naruto semakin gusar, ia memperkuat tangannya di leher Sasuke. Membuat si pemilik leher tidak bisa bernafas.

"lepas!" tangan Sasuke berusaha melonggarkan jari Naruto yang mengerat di lehernya.

"Kau TEME BRENGSEK! Aku selama ini seperti orang gila mencarimu! Tapi kau tenang saja berada di sini!"

"Apa kau senang membuatku menderita. **Hah?!"**

"Lepas…uh…**BANGSAT!**!" Sasuke sulit bernafas dan lehernya sakit. Ia memberontak. Tapi karena Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia melayangkan pukulan kearahnya.

**BUUKH**

"KYAAA!" suara jeritan keluar dari kantin tersebut, mereka tidak percaya pada tindakan nekat Sasuke. Kiba syok. Takut Sasuke bakal di pecat, 'berani sekali lelaki itu'

Naruto tersungkur, darah keluar dari hidungnya. Ia memandang Sasuke tajam kemudian ia menerjang dan memukul wajah pria itu, hingga bekas sobekan kentara di bibirnya.

Sasuke meludahkan darah tersebut. Matanya memandang benci pada Naruto.

Naruto lalu menarik surai hitam tersebut, sehingga mendongak ke wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatap melemparkan tatapan tajam. Naruto mendecih kemudian mencium bibir Sasuke lama.

Adegan itu sukses bikin Kiba, Suigetsu dan penghuni kantin terbelalak.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto, dan segera keluar dari kantin.

"HEY TEME SIALAN! MAU KEMANA KAU?!" Namun ia tidak bisa mengejar, tubuhnya terhuyung. Pusing.

Sial! Ia belum pulih betul. Ia terduduk di lantai, tubuhnya gementar menahan tawa. Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**DASAR TEME BRENGSEK TUKANG BOHONG!**

…TBC…

Terimakasih yang tak terhingga pada yang masih setia ama fic abal saya ini, dan untuk yang baru mampir selamat datang. mudah-mudahan anda betah ya. ^^ Achie. Iko Nacht . Augesteca . Natsume Yuka. Akira Naru-desu. ShinKUrai . ns fans. Guest . Aicinta. Arum Junnie. Kitsune Syhufellrs. TheBrownEyes'129. Y0uNii D3ViLL. Camui Hime. YJS. Black LIly. terimakasih! maaf nggak bisa balas satu-persatu. author sok sibuk. tapi lain kali akan ku balas. ok. he...he...


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE**

**PAIRING : NARUSASU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

"_The number you called is not active there. Please ..._ "  
**PRAK…**

Ia kembali membanting ponselnya, Naruto mengeram frustasi. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, tapi pria itu kembali tidak ada kabar. Ada apa lagi dengan pria itu?

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia berjalan cepat, ketika sampai di kantor. Tujuannya satu, ke ruangan Divisi Sakura tempat Sasuke bekerja.

**BRAK /** tanpa perasaan ia dobrak pintu tersebut. Dan berjalan ke meja tempat Sasuke bekerja. Tapi meja itu kosong, disampingnya yang baru ia tahu, Kiba—teman Sasuke—sendiri dan kelihatannya syok.

"Dimana, Sasuke?"

Kiba hanya menggeleng ia juga tidak tahu dimana pria itu, kemarin—setelah insiden di kantor—pria itu tidak kembali ke kontrakan mereka.

Naruto kesal. Ia menarik kerah baju Kiba, hingga membuat pria itu takut.

"Kau kan, temannya? DIMANA SASUKE?!"

"S-saya tidak tau. Uzumaki-sama." Kiba berusaha melonggarkan cengkeraman Naruto. Selain karena pernafasannya terganggu ia juga takut bajunya robek, soalnya baru kemarin ia beli. Mahal, lho.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Kiba hingga terduduk ke lantai, Kiba hanya mengaduh ketika tubuhnya terhempas. Penghuni di divisi itu, hanya diam, takut melakukan apapun.

Mereka lebih terkejut lagi ketika Pemimpin tertinggi di perusahaan mereka mengamuk. Seluruh peralatan di atas meja Sasuke hancur karena di banting di atas lantai. Apa sebegitu benci Boss pada Sasuke?

Kiba syok. Kuping ia tutupi ketika barang-barang itu hancur di dekatnya. Naruto akhirnya berhenti ketika ia sudah tidak bisa menghancurkan barang apapun lagi.

**BRAK**

Ia bahkan menendang meja itu sampai terbalik.

**Plok…plok…**

Semua langsung melihat ke arah seseorang yang berani bertepuk tangan itu, di sana Sai bersandar pada pintu memandang takjub pada Naruto yang mengamuk.

"Hebat. Kau merusak _property_ kantor." Naruto memandang Sai benci. Kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kau tak apa?" Suigetsu, membantu Kiba berdiri. Kiba masih bengong ia masih syok dengan ulah Atasannya.

"T-Ternyata Boss menakutkan."

"Ck, lupakan saja, _honey_." Kiba melempar death glare-nya. Ini orang dalam situasi begini, masih aja bisa bercanda.

Kiba menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskan. Mengurangi sedikit ketegangannya.

"Menurutmu Sasuke punya hubungan apa dengan Boss? Apa jangan-jangan ia pernah menipu Atasan kita."

"Sudah **jelas**kan. Mereka pacaran."

Kiba langsung memukul pria sarap ini.

"Kau gila, Boss suka wanita. Lagian Sasuke juga sudah punya pacar, namanya Baka…"

Kiba menutup mulutnya. Jangan-jangan Baka hentai itu adalah Atasan mereka. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah sayang tidak usah di pikirkan. Kalau Sasuke meninggalkan mu. Masih ada aku yang setia padamu. Honny~honny."

"SINTING!" Kiba mendecak sebel. Ia kembali duduk di meja kerja, sekilas ia melirik ke arah samping. "Sasuke kau di mana sih?"

"Sasuke, kan. Lagi cuti."

"AKU TIDAK TANYA!... HAH?" Suigetsu sukses tertawa melihat perubahan wajah Kiba.

Kiba yang sebel mengerucut bibirnya.

"Kalau kau tahu. Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Boss?"

"Boss, tidak bertanya padaku."

**DUK**…

"AH…KAU BENAR-BENAR. PREMAN!" Suigetsu tertatih-tatih kembali menuju ke mejanya, Kiba hanya memandang angkuh. Siapa suruh bercanda dengannya.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi? Sasuke? Si Boss? Dan si—tak normal, Suigetsu—Kiba pusing.

"Kiba-kun." Ia terkejut mendengar pangilan ketua mereka. "Ah, ya Ketua." Wajah ketua—Sakura—kelihatan begitu tidak baik.

"Apa benar berita yang ku dengar. Kalau Sasuke-kun ada _affair _dengan Uzumaki-sama." Kiba diam, ia juga belum yakin dengan gosip tersebut. Walaupun ia punya julukan raja gosip, tapi ia tidak percaya pada berita itu.

"Saya tidak tahu."

"Oh…begitu, ya?" Sakura mengosok-gosokkan matanya. Kiba kelabakan ketika melihat setitik air di mata ketuanya. 'kenapa menagis disini?' Kiba berdiri bermaksud menenangkan ketua divisinya.

"Mau membicarakan ini sambil minum kopi?" Kiba merasa kasihan dengan Sakura, di meja seberang Suigetsu hanya mengerutu kesal.

…

"—Peluang pemasaran kita sangat efisien, kurasa kalau kita menggunakan metode ini. Aku yakin kedepan produk kita pasti laris di pasaran." Sai terlihat puas saat melihat laju perkembangan perusahaan mereka di laptop-nya. Hampir dapat di pastikan produk mereka tengah berjaya.

"Aku harus pergi, Sai." Sai berhenti memainkan jarinya.

"Mencari Sasuke lagi?"

"Bukan. Kau tau, kan. Beberapa minggu lagi, kami akan memperingati hari kematian ayah. Aku ingin membantu ibu."

Sai mengangguk mengerti. "Katanya ibu ingin berbagi dengan anak-anak di panti. Kau tolonglah carikan sebuah Panti Asuhan."

Sai kembali menggangguk.

**.**

Naruto memandang sendu pada sebuah nisan. Disini tempat pembaringan terakhir ayahnya. Dulu ayahnya adalah sosok pria yang baik. Walaupun kadang ia sering ditelantarkan. Pekerjaan menuntut ayahnya harus mengutamakan pekerjaan ketimbang keluarga.

Kapan, ya? Saat ia menerima berita kematian ayahnya. Waktu itu ia masih di Amerika melanjutkan studinya di sana. Serta melupakan mimpinya sebagai musisi.

Sebenarnya keluarga menentang keinginan anak tunggal mereka menjadi musisi. Namun Naruto bukanlah anak yang mudah dilawan, saat ia punya keinginan ia menjadi keras kepala dan pantang menyerah. Minato—ayahnya—saat itu melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Naruto berhenti. Bahkan ia pernah memanfaatkan salah satu teman Naruto.

Tapi, entah kenapa Naruto berubah pikiran. Dan mau melanjutkan kulian di luar negeri.

Naruto kembali mengusap makam tersebut, saat ia mengantar ayahnya untuk terakhir kali, waktu itu musim gugur, sekarang juga musim gugur, ia berpisah dengan Sasuke, juga musim gugur.

Banyak perpisahan yang yang ia lalui bersama musim gugur. Apa kali ini Sasuke akan meninggalkannya lagi? Jujur ia tidak sanggup, ia ingin pria itu selalu bersamanya walaupun kadang ia egois dan terkesan tidak peduli. Tapi, di relung hatinya paling dalam. Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang ada di hatinya.

Sasuke, kenapa ia marah lagi padanya? Pria itu selalu tidak mau jujur, di mana ia tinggal? Bagaimana kehidupannya? Kenapa ia begitu tertutup? Ia ingat saat Shikamaru memberitau alasan ia mencuri peralatan musik. Ketika mereka akan menghadapi hari-hari penting.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto meletakkan karangan bunga. Ia tahu lelaki tidak boleh menangis. Tapi hari ini air mata, seakan tidak mau berhenti keluar dari matanya. Musim gugur ayahnya telah pergi, meninggalkan mereka semua. Ia satu-satunya lelaki di keluarga Uzumaki. Ia harus lebih tegar.

Naruto semakin erat mendekap ibunya, yang terus-terusan menangisi suaminya. Naruto mengusap-usap lengan wanita yang sudah membesarkannya, bermaksud menenangkan.

Saat ibunya lebih tenang, wanita-wanita yang ikut ke pemakaman membopong Kushina yang sangat lemah. Naruto ikut membawa ibunya ke mobil, setelah itu ia kembali lagi.

**Puk**

"Aku ikut berduka cita, Naruto." Naruto hanya mengangguk pada Shikamaru. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat pria ini. Shikamaru sudah tumbuh jadi pria dewasa.

"Mau minum?" Naruto kembali mengangguk.

**.**

"Kau tidak apa?" Shikamaru bertanya saat melihat kesuraman wajah Naruto, namun pria itu hanya menggeleng lemah. Shikamaru tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, untuk menghibur pria ini.

Ia kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah menikah." Naruto tidak terkejut, Shikamaru memang sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan kakak Gaara.

"Bagaimana dengan 'kalian'?" Shikamaru mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Semuanya hancur." Naruto semakin tertunduk. "Maaf aku telah menghancurkan mimpi kalian."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan." Shikamaru menyulutkan api pada rokoknya, lalu menyodorkan sebatang rokok itu pada Naruto. Pria itu menggeleng.

"Sasuke juga pergi, setelah kau pergi. Dan itulah akhir kita."

"Maaf untuk Sasuke juga." Shikamaru memandang Naruto dalam diam. Rokoknya ia hisap dalam-dalam.

"Gara-gara kakak katanya."

"Kakak?" Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Ia memerlukan uang untuk operasi kakaknya, walaupun kakaknya tidak bisa di selamatkan."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Sasuke memang pria yang sulit untuk dipahami. Ia tidak pernah terbuka padanya. Selalu main rahasia. Kejadian ini sedikitnya bikin nyeri hati Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Naruto, Sasuke memang sulit di mengerti, aku juga sulit memahami dia."

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto, kemudian melangkah pergi dari Bar tersebut.

"oya, Gaara juga akan menikah. Jangan datang. ya"

"Hey, kenapa?" Shikamaru berhenti dan memandang malas pada Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf padanya. Ingat, jangan datang ke pestanya." Naruto mengerucut bibirnya.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bersalah." Shikamaru tersenyum. Kemudian melangkah pergi.

'Ah, Gaara juga akan menikah. Ya?' memang seharusnya ia minta maaf pada pria itu. Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaannya.

**FLASHBACK END**

…

Naruto merasa jengkel saat kembali keruangan kerja Sasuke, pasalnya ia tahu pria itu tidak ada disana, tapi hati dan kakinya malah melangkah kesana. Meja kerja yang tadi ia hancurkan sekarang sudah rapi kembali.

Ia mendekat, Kiba yang sedang asyik bekerja menciut. Ah, masalah datang lagi.

"Sekarang kau tahu dimana Sasuke berada?" Kiba memandang Suigetsu di seberang mejanya, meminta tolong. Namun pria itu malah melempar kisu kearahnya. Kiba berkedut kesal.

"Sasuke mengambil cuti, Uzumaki-sama."

"Cuti? Pergi kemana?"

"Saya tidak tahu."

Naruto emosi, pria ini plin-plan sekali, ia tahu Sasuke mengambil cuti, tapi sekarang malah ia bilang tidak tahu.

"Kau siapa Sasuke? Kau tinggal bersamanya, kan?" Kiba sudah was-was Atasannya kelihatan menakutkan.

"K-kami hanya teman Uzumaki-sama, tidak lebih." Kiba makin bingung. Benar tidak sih, kalau Sasuke dan Boss punya hubungan?

"Kalau begitu. Kau ikut aku mencari Sasuke." Mampus. Mau cari di mana? Jujur Kiba tidak tahu di mana pria itu? Sasuke bahkan tidak memberi informasi apapun padanya.

"Ta-tapi saya masih punya pekerjaan Uzumaki-sama."

"Aku yang tanggung jawab." Sial! Kenapa sih Kiba selalu dalam masalah?

"**Tidak bisa**." Ah, suara malaikat. Kiba berdoa dalam hati. Sai yang berdiri di depan ruangan mencegat Naruto.

"Jangan campuri urusan ku, Sai." Naruto masih menarik Kiba tepatnya sih, menyeret.

"Kalau kerjaan anda sudah beres. Baru saya tidak ikut campur." Naruto berdecak sebal. Kemudian dengan gusar keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kiba bisa bernafas lega.

"Kiba. Kalau besok Sasuke tidak juga datang. Kita berdua akan mencarinya."

Kiba mendadak kehilangan nafas. Suigetsu tertawa—kasihan sekali hidupmu Kiba—

…

Kiba benar-benar pusing, ia kira Atasanya hanya bercanda saat ia bilang ingin mencari Sasuke. Namun ternyata hari ini akan menjadi bencana baginya. Ia sudah datang paling pagi, tapi Boss—yang tidak pernah terlihat di Divisi mereka—hari ini duduk santai di mejanya. Kemudian tersenyum dengan menawan.

"Kau siap?" Ah, rasanya ia ingin menghantam kepalanya ke dinding.

"Uzumaki-sama. Kurasa Kiba-kun juga tidak tahu dimana Sasuke berada." Sakura, menolongnya. Entahlah, kenapa ia bisa dekat dengan wanita galak ini. Setelah insiden Sasuke dan si Boss, tau-tau ia jadi dekat dengan Sakura.

Naruto, hanya melihat Sakura sekilas. Ia tidak menjawab wanita itu, ia hanya memberi tatapan pada Kiba—cepatlah—yang hanya dibalas Kiba dengan kepala tertekuk.

Sakura hanya memandang Atasannya jengkel. Ia hanya tidak mengira Bossnya 'seperti itu' dengan Sasuke. Bukankah Atasannya adalah pecinta wanita? Bahkan dulu ia juga pernah di rayu oleh pria ini. Hanya saja ia tidak mau terjebak dengan playboy. Untunglah Naruto tidak memaksa, seandainya pria itu terus mengejarnya, mungkin ia juga akan bertekuk lutut padanya.

Waktu itu ia hanya mengajak kencan, dan Sakura bilang tidak. Dan semuanya hanya sampai disitu.

Kiba masih tertunduk lesu. Kemana ia harus mencari Sasuke? Naruto memandang tajam Kiba yang lambat. "Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat lagi?" Kiba tersentak. Kemudian cepat-cepat mengangkat langkahnya.

Namun senyumnya berkembang ketika melihat sosok menawan di depan ruangan divisi mereka. "Sasuke." Seperti air yang mengalir segar di tenggorokannya yang dahaga. Naruto dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang.

Seluruh penghuni dalam ruangan itu menahan nafas. Mereka menunggu apa yang terjadi.

"Kau kemana saja. Kenapa tidak mengangkat telpon ku?" suara Naruto terasa berat. sasuke yang baru datang hanya memandang Naruto datar. "Mengunjungi makam kakakku." Lalu wajah Naruto berubah sendu.

Ia berjalan lebih dekat. "Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Kita bisa datang sama-sama." Suaranya melembut. Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya. Kemudian melewati pria tersebut dan menuju mejanya.

Sasuke memandang aneh pada susunan barang-barangnya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Naruto kembali mendekat dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke, laki-laki itu menepisnya, semua hanya melihat pemandangan itu. Bengong.

"Apa anda punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main di sini. Uzumaki-sama?" Naruto terkejut dengan kedatangan sekertarisnya.

"Hari ini ada meeting. Uzumaki-san."

"Ya." Naruto sebal, kemudian mencuri ciuman di bibir Sasuke. Sukses membuat Kiba terjungkal, lalu pria pirang itu tersenyum gembira sampai matanya menyipit. Sedangkan Sasuke melempar _deaht glare_ andalannya.

**.**

"Sasuke, benarkah apa yang kulihat?" Kiba syok, Sasuke masih diam, Suigetsu yang mendengar ikut nongkrong bareng mereka.

"Sasu-chan. Bagaimana kalau sekali-kali kencan dengan ku juga?" Ia mengedip nakal pada Sasuke, namun pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli, Kiba berdecak.

"Kau bilang akan setia padaku. Mana buktinya?" Kiba mencibir sekaligus mengejek.

"Itu juga masih berlaku, sayang." Suigetsu mencolek dagu Kiba. Bikin pria itu emosi.

"KEMBALI KE HABITAT KAMU. ORANG GILA!" Sasuke menghela nafas melihat dua orang ini berkelahi. Ia mengusap mukanya perlahan. Naruto sekarang tahu, ia bekerja disini. Dan mungkin hari-hari berat akan ia lalui.

**BRAKK…**

"KENAPA TIDAK BALAS PESAN KU?!" nah, apa yang ia bilang, Kiba dan Suigetsu yang masih asik perang mulut. Diam seketika melihat Atasannya kembali.

Naruto menuju mejanya dan tanpa permisi menduduki meja tersebut. Muka ia dekatkan pada Sasuke, Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menahan semburat merah di mukanya.

"Kembalilah bekerja Uzumaki-sama." Ia berusaha setenang mungkin, tapi si baka ini, bahkan tidak memindahkan mukanya. Nafas hangatnya menerpa Sasuke. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh di bulu mata pria itu.

"Kenapa pesan ku tidak dibalas?" Suaranya ia desah ditelinga Sasuke. Pria emo itu berusaha sabar.

"Uzumaki-sama meetin akan segera di buka. Saya mohon kembalilah." Sai benar-benar jengkel pasalnya ia sudah bolak-balik antara lantai 3 dan lantai 6. Hanya untuk menyeret Atasannya.

"Naruto kau lebih baik kembali bekerja." Sasuke kembali bersikap tenang, padahal dalam hati ia benar-benar ingin menghajar pria ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi kalau kau menciumku."

"KEMBALI KE HABITAT KAMU. HENTAI SIALAN!" batas kesabarannya habis, Kiba sukses terjungkal lagi. Sasuke berani sekali.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Naruto hanya tertawa, tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia tidak bisa memaksa pria ini. Dengan satu tarikan ia berhasil mengunci bibir Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau menikmati ciuman tersebut, tapi Naruto tahu cara menggodanya.

Ciuman semakin dalam, Naruto bahkan berani memasukkan lidahnya yang di sambut baik oleh Sasuke. Kiba kembali ternganga dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sai menepuk jidatnya dan dengan cepat menyeret Atasannya. Walaupun terkesan tidak menghormati pimpinannya, tapi ini ia lakukan karena terpaksa. Murni karena paksaan.

Seluruh penghuni yang baru datang diam, tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Pimpinan mereka Naruto Uzumaki sungguh tidak dapat di percaya. Sakura berkali-kali mengedipkan matanya, ia kalah dengan Naruto, Sasuke orang yang pernah di cintainya ternyata punya selera yang begini.

Kemudian ia bergetar, merasa aneh dengan perasaannya sendiri. Rasa sukanya berubah menjadi jijik.

…

Kiba kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya. Ia sekali lagi melirik Sasuke yang tetap tenang, mengunyah makan siangnya. Di sampingnya ada Atasan mereka, yang kelihatannya mencuri ciuman di pipi Sasuke. Kiba bukan hanya tidak percaya dengan _hormone_ kedua pria ini, tapi, ia juga tidak percaya dengan menu yang ada di hadapannya.

Yang ia tahu, hasil sebagai pengalaman menjadi raja gosip, Naruto Uzumaki pimpinan tertinggi di Namikaze Corp- adalah lelaki yang royal, dan baik hati kalau masalah uang. Tapi yang di lihatnya sekarang adalah.

Kantin kelas dua, ceks

Makanan sederhana, ceks. Dan…

Tidak ada yang gratis, alias si Naruto—pria royal—tidak mentraktir mereka.

Padahal Kiba sudah berharap, ketika Boss mereka menjemput Sasuke saat istirahat tiba, ia bahkan hampir mengeluarkan air liurnya saat membayangkan makanan super mewah di kantin kelas satu. Tapi, harapannya gagal, saat si Boss brengsek itu malah masuk ke kantin ini.

"Kiba-kun kenapa kau hanya memesan roti?" Kiba ingin menangis pada Sakura, yang entah kenapa ikut satu meja bareng mereka, menunjuk menu makan siangnya. Sakura hanya tidak tahu, kalau Kiba tidak membawa uang lebih—uangnya sengaja ia simpan di brangkas—pasalnya ia terlalu berharap banyak pada kekasih si Sasuke.

"Diet" dan jawaban, tidak ada perasaaan dari teman se kontrakannya. Yang di sambut oh dari Sakura.

"Dog boy. Jangan siksa dirimu, aku tetap menyukaimu walau kau agak berat sekalipun, my sweet honey." Kiba langsung melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Suigetsu yang tidak diharapkan di meja ini.

"Tutup mulutmu. Brengsek!" ia berdesis kesal, kenapa sih si sinting Suigetsu ikut makan siang bareng mereka?

Sakura yang disamping Kiba menyeka pelan mulut pria itu yang belepotan, hingga membuat Kiba gelagapan, memerah sendiri. Tiga orang di meja yang sama hanya memandang heran pada kedekatan mereka.

"Kalian dekat sekarang?" dekat? Kiba juga bingung dengan hubungannya dengan ketua. Apa ia memang dekat ya?

"Hanya perhatian pada bawahan saja." Sakura membuang muka yang di sambut kekehan dari Suigetsu.

"Kalau begitu perhatian aku juga, Ketua." Suigetsu menyodorkan mulutnya.

PLAK

Sungguh Kiba sangat senang melihat Suigetsu yang mengaduh kesakitan, pada bibirnya yang dapat ciuman dari lima jari ketua Divisinya. Dasar perayu.

"He, Haruno dengan kecantikan seperti itu mestinya… sudah punya pacar, kan? Kenapa masih jomblo begitu?!" Naruto menompang wajahnya, matanya focus memandang Sakura, sedangkan tangannya masih aktif mengelus paha Sasuke, walaupun tangannya sering ditepis. Tapi, tangan Naruto masih setia disana.

Sasuke masih tetap tenang walaupun pahanya di rape-rape oleh pria mesum ini.

Sakura memandang Atasan mereka jengkel, kemudian dengan nada sinis ia berujar.

"Cowok sih banyak. Tapi cowok yang baik langka, kelihatannya baik, tapi banyak yang mentalnya busuk."

"Bagaimana dengan aku? Kalau mau, aku bisa kencan sama kamu." Naruto mengedip dengan menawan, kalau wanita lain mungkin akan terpesona, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Ia enek. Sadar nggak sih? Kalau dari tadi, ia bermaksud menyindir pria itu.

"**AWW**" mereka terkejut dengan teriakan keras pemimpin Namikaze corp-, mereka memandang Sasuke bangga. Tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya, sedangkan Naruto mengelus-elus kakinya yang mendapatkan injakan. Sekarang Suigetsu tahu, dari mana sifat preman Kiba datang.

…

Hari ini hari kedua pasca Naruto tahu keberadaan Sasuke. Pria itu hampir 5 kali bolak-balik ke toilet, pasalnya Naruto juga juga sering menganggunya. Ah, ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Hey, si Boss tidak datang lagi?" Kiba duduk di meja kerjanya, senyum lima jari tidak disambut baik oleh wajah datar Sasuke. Kiba terpaksa tersenyum masam. Sialan! Mulutnya rugi, karena mau-maunya tersenyum pada si minim ekspresi ini.

"Hey Sasu-chan…" Sasuke langsung melempar _death glare_ pada Suigetsu yang baru datang, yang hanya cengengesan melihat mata sadis pria itu.

"Dicari sama Nyonya Bos, tuh." Sasuke tidak peduli ia kembali sibuk pada pekerjaannya. Kiba penasaran.

"Nyonya boss?"

"Ibunya Naruto dan tunangannya, mencari Sasuke."

"Apa gosip sudah menyebar, ya?"

"Dinding punya telinga. rumor seperti itu pasti sudah menyebar dengan cepat."

Sasuke mendecak, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**TBC**

**Rencananya sih aku ingin membuat kibasaku, tapi suikiba bagus juga. Menurut kalian siapa yang lebih cocok ku jadikan pasangan?**

**Soal cuti maaf, ya. Bila kesannya aneh, yang sering aku lihat—hasil nonton sinetron, walaupun nggak suka—cuti itu kayaknya seminggu atau lebih. Kalau satu hari di sebut cuti, nggak ya?**

**Ratednya udah aku ganti. Tapi jangan ada yang minta lemon ya. ^^**

**Terimakasih kepada :** Ottobre II. Makasih, cerita kamu juga keren, maaf belum bisa review. Soalnya aku lagi sibuk banget. Viviandra Phanthom, benarkah? Tapi itu tergantung pandangan kita kok. Kalau kamu menyukai Sasuke seme, maka akan terlihat seperti itu, aku juga kadang kalau membaca SASUNARU, selalu berpikir kalau Author pecinta pairin itu, selalu membuat Naruto kayak banci taman lawang…ha…ha. Sekarang nggak lagi, aku lebih menerimanya, itu tergantung pairing yang mana kita suka.. Kitsune Syhufellrs. Aku juga padamu, he…he…kita sama! ayo majukan NARUSASU di fandom! #teriak2 geje. Natsume Yuka, . Augesteca, udah naik. Jangan minta lemon ya. Arum Junnie, maaf ngaret. **Aicinta**. Fic itu sedang dalam proses, nggak tau kapan di apdet, terimakasih. **Y0uNii D3ViLL**, benar naruto emang nggak pegertian, waduh nggak tau harus memberi jawaban apa, tapi, intinya ini hanya proses saja. **ASABA.** Ah, terimakasih atas kejengkelannya, berarti saja cukup berhasil membuat karakter abang Naruto. **uzumaki narito**. Tidak apa-apa, saya memang membuat karakter suami saya—Naruto—seperti itu #ditabok karena sok ngaku-ngaku. **Camui Hime**. Maaf lambat banget apdetnya. **Black Lily**. Ah kamu benar, sorry, dulu juga saya pernah salah tulis nama Stunade. Terus ingatkan saya untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Makasih banyak. **Guest**. Udah naik ^^. Tapi jangan minta lemon, ya. **YJS**. Ini hanya tuntutan cerita saja kok. TheBrownEyes'129. Ni lanjutannya. **Naminamifrid**. Ha..ha.. lihat saja nanti ya. Maaf apdetnya lama banget. Slyeranime. Terimakasih, saya emang sulit sekali menghilangkan typo. Tapi saya akan berusaha pelan-pelan. Terimakasih atas segala nasehatnya. Ratednya sudah aku ganti. Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae. Benarkah? Tapi saya nggak ada niat buat Shion seperti itu kok. G-string?tidak tahu, nanti akan ku coba pikirkan.


End file.
